Sidebar: To The Reardon, March!
by Steven Galloway
Summary: Jane visits Darren at his estate. This happens at the same time as "Sty Lark".


"Sidebar: To The Reardon, March" **A 'gap' fic within the 'DF Continuum'** By Steven Galloway SGall23241@aol.com 'Daria' is the superb creation of Glen Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn for MTV, which is a division of Viacom International Inc., and is written solely for the purpose of entertainment and/or enjoyment of the readers of 'Daria' fanfics, and not for profit, so please don't sue me, I'm not rich. This particular 'Daria' fanfic is copyright © 2003 by Steven Galloway, and may be used only with my permission, which basically means that you can freely distribute it as long as you use my name, and not change its contents. My thanks to such books as "The Daria Database" by Peggy Nicoll and the "Daria Diaries" by Anne D. Bernstein for providing valuable information on 'Daria'. 

**(Note to reader: This takes place almost two weeks after the events in "Visitation". This fic is also taking place at the same time as to my other Sidebar fic "Sty Lark", which has been released already, and will continue some of the events that have happened from that fic, hence, you'd probably want to read that one first. In addition, if you haven't read either "Revelations" or its follow-up "Visitation" as of yet, I suggest that you do so first. Be forwarned, though: "Revelations" is huge, and "Visitation" is even huger--er, I mean, even longer. Now, on with the story!)**

_(Scene is at the Lawndale County Airport. It is Friday afternoon)_

A somewhat solemn-looking Jane climbed to the top steps of the private jet Darren had sent her, wordlessly sat down her easel and black skull bag, turned to the two distant figures on the airport's enclosed, glass-encased, observation deck that were her best friend and ex-boyfriend, and forced herself to show an enthusiastic good bye wave. Jane sighed, then boarded the plane. A smiling stewardess, introducing herself as "Thea", greeted her, and took her belongings to the plane's rear baggage compartment while Jane sat at a seat with a mini-dining table, buckling her seat belt simultaneously. She absentmindedly and wordlessly glanced out of the plane's window in deep thought as it taxied unto the main runway, then stopped.

After a few minutes of waiting for clearance to takeoff, the private jet finally began to speed down the runway, then slowly rose off the ground. Jane continued to glance out wordlessly as the ground grew further away until the clouds and the light-blue sky enveloped the jet. She then leaned back in her seat, resuming her deep thinking, blissfully ignoring the increasing (albeit temporary) pressure in her ears from the jet's steady altitude rise.

Jane had not been her usual gregarious self on the ride to the airport in Tom's car, _that_ was for sure, though she tried mightily to pretend to be. She suspected that Daria would see right through the way she was behaving, but much to Jane's surprise, Daria didn't say anything to her, relying on her usual sarcastic repartee with she and Tom on the ride, such as teasing Jane about the " fancy carte blanch" service she was sure to receive from Darren on her trip up to see him, with Jane throwing a retort right back at her about getting the same treatment from her brother when she and _Quinn_ would come up to see him the following week. Daria rolled her eyes at the "Quinn" part, mumbling something about "Locking herself in her room" during the visit, much to the chuckles of Jane and Tom. Jane showed a small smirk as she reminisced. _Maybe Daria didn't want to make me feel anymore uncomfortable or uneasy than I already do._

Jane's reasons for her uneasy state were pretty clear, to her, at least: Trent and Krystal. Ever since that moment when she saw the two holding hands as she was leaving Darren's almost two weeks ago, she had developed an empty feeling in her stomach, something that approached dread. It only had gotten worse when an uncharacteristically excited-sounding Trent had called her during Mystik Spiral's tour and volunteered information about Krystal attending several of the group's final concerts from their tour in nearby New Jersey while she had resumed going back to Eastward College. A suddenly teed-off Jane had been sorely tempted to blurt out what was going on between the two and what she thought Krystal was up to as well as her motives over the phone, but Jane decided to wait until Trent had come home to speak to him. _Better to give it to your brother via the personal touch, Jane. We'll see what he thinks when you tell him that she's only trying to use you to get back at me for "stealing" Darren from her..._

Jane found herself surprised when Darren himself told her about casually noticing the two during their daily phone conversation, asking if she was aware of her brother and Krystal, then repeating what Trent had told Jane about Krystal going to their concerts, getting the info from a "giddy-sounding" Krystal. This had the effect of immediately annoying Jane and making her sound snippy, which caused a puzzled Darren to wonder what was going on with her. Their first real argument almost ensued as a result, but Jane, not wanting to have Krystal (of all people) to become a sore subject between her and Darren, quickly apologized, giving a flimsy, sarcastic excuse about "That time of the month again", and of her "just feeling plain rotten and snappy", that it had nothing to do with Krystal. Darren, after a moment, played it off, though Jane couldn't be too sure if he accepted her excuse at face value. She flinched a little at the memory, grimacing. _Dammit, Lane! You shouldn't have let Krystal get to you like that! At least Darren didn't **sound** jealous when he told me about them. Hell, if anything, Darren seemed to sound almost **happy** for Krystal. I guess I should've taken some serious solice in that..._

Jane had decided to put it out of her mind, wanting to enjoy with Daria at school their newfound "real" voluntary activities per Daria's deal with Ms. Li over Darren's pending (and financially-inspired) visit, along with the rest of their fellow students. Save for the nearly-disasterous Ultra Cola debacle, in which Li practically had to beg the students to go along with her in order to acquire sorely-needed funds for the school (despite Darren's upcoming visit, she suspected Li was getting greedy), things had been going quite smoothly. Everyone had treated her quite well, something like a minor celebrity, even better than when she was a track star briefly, from some of the female students eagerly (and dreamily) asking her about Darren, to even a slightly-frowning and grumbling Ms. Morris cutting her and Daria some slack in gym class, allowing them to not participate in the, to Jane and Daria, at least, "cheerleading practice" part. Though they still had to participate in the "regular" gym activities, such as volleyball, stretch exercises, track, and the like, Morris didn't push them as much as she usually did.

An amused Daria had added a sarcastic crack or two about Jane getting "another bye", and of her also "becoming popular" around the school because of her going with Darren, but an equally-amused Jane shot right back about Daria herself becoming popular as well, since it was _her_ idea for Li to make "voluntary activities" around the school _really_ voluntary from now on, and that when everyone had found out about it (thanks to Jane, who slipped around and let the word get out to Quinn), they had been thanking an uncomfortable-looking Daria throughout the school's hallways (and that didn't even include the students not knowing that it was also Daria's idea on keeping the insanity over Li's obsession over the soda from getting completely out of hand with Daria's visit to the school superintendent about it). Also, Jane added that Daria didn't exactly complain when Ms. Morris cut them both some slack in gym, either. This immediately had the effect of making a thoroughly-defeated Daria glare at her, then of actually keeping Daria from answering back, for once. Jane grinned to herself, satisfied. _Score one for yourself, Lane._

Of course, Jane knew that Ms. Morris was operating under "specific" instructions from Ms. Li because of Darren. Still, Jane took great personal pleasure in seeing her nemesis grudgingly kiss her ass. _Li must really want some of Darren's moolah pretty badly to make Morris suffer like this. I'll have to remember to leave Li a special "thank you" gift when I graduate. I wonder how she'll respond to a gift-wrapped bear trap...?_

_(Note to reader: For Jane's brief track star status and the 'cheerleading practice', this happened in the episode "See Jane Run", and for the Ultra Cola 'debacle', see "Fizz Ed")_

Then Trent had called her a few days ago again, and told her he and Jesse were going to visit Maness one more time today before they came home, not returning to Lawndale until tonight. In Jesse's case, it became obvious to Jane that he was becoming infatuated with Fiona. _Good for those two. At least I know **she's** looking elsewhere for a guy, and not Darren anymore._ As for Trent, that dreaded feeling she had returned. _He wants to see that damn Krystal again. What sort of a hold does Krystal have over him? What does Trent see **in** her? Well, she's really attractive, I'll give her **that** much, so maybe it's just Trent's hormones screaming at him temporarily, or something. Maybe this won't last too long. Still, I'd rather he'd get back to his little on-again-off-again relationship with Monique, especially since he's seeming to finally get his act together on his career. I've always wondered if that was the main reason he and Monique never really hooked up. Hm--maybe I can get him and her back together for good somehow when he gets back, and Daria will help me? Hell, maybe Quinn'll jump in and participate. I'm sure even **she'd** rather have Krystal keep her eye on anybody **but** her brother._

Jane paused, then frowned briefly. _Then again, Quinn **did** grin when Daria joked that time about Krystal seeing Trent to take her mind off of Darren, which I hope to God really doesn't turn out to be true. Knowing Quinn, she probably **would** be relieved that anybody other than her brother would be in Krystal's sights, even Trent. Still, she's "approved" of me being with Darren, so maybe she'll help me in getting Krystal's claws off of **my** brother like I did with "keeping" Krystal from **her** brother. Miracles **can** happen, you know..._

Jane paused in sudden realization. _Waitasec. If Trent and Jesse won't be going home until tonight, then maybe they'll be at Darren's when I get there! I can talk to Trent then! Crap, why didn't I ask to make sure that they'd be at his place? Serves me right for worrying so damn much about Krystal and her motives..._

Jane's thoughts were broken by the smiling stewardess, who looked down on her.

THEA: Miss Lane? You can unbuckle your belt now, we're at cruising altitude.

JANE: Hah? Oh, uh, yeah, thanks, Thea, (smiles:) and it's just "Jane".

THEA: (Grins:) "Jane" it is, then. Would you like something to eat or drink? Mr. Appleton said that you might be hungry on your way up, so he ordered the plane's chef to make you a large pizza with the works. It's in the microwave in the galley, already cooked, and piping hot.

JANE: (Returns the grin, delighted, rubs her hands:) Oh, that _darling_ boy! He thinks of everything, doesn't he? Yeah, I'm famished, kinda think of it, Thea. I'll take that with a Ultr--(pauses, reconsiders:) er, a Stellar Cola. (Mumbles, rolls eyes:) I've had my fill of Ultra Colas lately...(Thea cocks an odd eyebrow. Jane gives an uneasy chuckle:) uh, _loooong_ story. Maybe I can tell you about it on the way--? (Thea smiles, nods, leaves. Jane leans back in her seat, sighs, peers out the window again)

**********

_(Scene changes to a road just outside of the Appleton mansion, about an hour-and-a-half later)_

The limo which carried Jane from Maness's airport rolled up to the gates of the mansion. During the ride, Jane had occasionally and warily looked around the plush, comfortable, alluring interior of the car, and privately vowed to make sure that she'd remember to have enough money saved to purchase her car to go to the New York City Art School, as she told Tess Donovan and that "Alison" girl two weeks ago (in front of Krystal as well). Tempting as it was, she did _not_ want to make riding around in limos a habit. Jane smirked. _Besides, it wouldn't exactly look too good for me to come to school everyday like this. I want to make friends, not create resentment. They'll probably feel enough of that because I'm getting attention for my artwork by being Darren's girlfriend, anyway, incredibly generous contribution to Tess for the school aside. No need to make it worse. Then there's the "pride" factor. I want to make my own way, not to rely on Darren, and I like Darren for Darren, not for his wealth--_ Jane sighed. _--Even though he **could** easily buy me a whole damn art studio, I don't want that..._

Jane took a quick glance through the limo's window out of curiousity to see if any reporters were snooping around, for none had been at the airport. She showed a slight smirk of relief when she didn't see anyone, and sat back in the rear seat. She guessed that she was becoming "old news", like Daria had speculated that they all were recently, and wasn't about to complain--save for when Jane would possibly speak to a reporter who asked about her art, of course.

The gates suddenly opened, and two dark tinted-window, gray sedans, which to Jane suspiciously appeared to be that of law enforcement, slowly drove past the limo from within. Jane cocked an eyebrow for an instant, then shrugged indifferently as the limo drove in. The mansion's gates slowly closed behind afterwards.

A scant minute or two later, the limo pulled in front of the magnificent Appleton mansion and stopped, where Darren was apparently speaking on his cell phone while standing beside Leonard Potter, his lawyer, who was holding a small briefcase. Though Jane couldn't be too sure, Darren looked as if he wore a worried expression for some reason. After a moment, Darren turned off his phone and threw his attention to the limo, forming his warm (and to Jane, heart-melting) grin, while Elenor and Claude exited from the mansion. Darren waved off the driver, and opened the rear door himself on Jane's side. A grinning Jane promptly got out, immediately grabbed Darren's head, pulled him down to her, and gave him a _very_ deep smooch. Elenor and Claude glanced at each other and Leonard for a moment, then chuckled. After about ten seconds, Jane allowed Darren and herself to breathe.

JANE: (Smirks while her arms are draped around his neck, low tone:) Hey.

DARREN: ("Recovers" after a moment, same tone while holding her waist:) Hey right back. _That_ was quite a welcome.

JANE: (Lightly pats his chest:) Just returning _my_ "revenge" for _your_ "revenge" on me when I left here two weeks ago, "Darry", plus I really missed you, and wanted to make-up the lost time in one fell swoop.

DARREN: (Small chuckle:) Oh, you did that, and then some, "Janey". I guess I'll have to take "revenge" on your taking "revenge" on my previous "revenge". (Pauses, looks up for a moment, then back down to Jane, grins:) Yeah, that makes sense.

JANE: (Mock-determined tone, evil grin:) Bring it on, Darren. I'm in the mood for a battle to the "death", if you are. (Looks past him, smiles:) Yo, Leonard, Elenor, Claude!

ELENOR (Curtseys:) & CLAUDE: (Slightly bows, both smiling:) Hello, Jane. Jane. (Both go to the rear of the limo, which has its trunk now opened, to retrieve Jane's belongings)

LEONARD: (Returns smile, though weaker:) Hello, Jane. Welcome back. (Gives a short, tired sigh:) Well, Darren, I'll see you Monday. Goodbye, Jane, have a good time on your stay here. (Leaves for his car, which is parked in the front)

Jane stared after him, her eyebrow slowly cocked.

JANE: (Slowly:) Did I miss something, here--?

DARREN: (After a moment, hesitates:) Let's go to the family room, I'll tell you in there. (Jane frowns slightly in confusion, follows him in)

**********

Jane and Darren made their way into the family room, while Elenor and Claude took Jane's belongings to her bedroom upstairs. Darren motioned for a puzzled Jane to sit on the sofa while he remained standing. After a moment, she did.

JANE: What's wrong?

DARREN: The local police and the FBI just visited before you came--

JANE: (Interrupts:) --Yeah, I thought I saw some cop cars leaving just as I was coming in. (Pauses:) What's up?

DARREN: (Pauses:) I was told that James Bowman's frozen body was just found in a deep gorge somewhere in the Andes Mountains in Chile. (Jane's eyes grow wide in shock) The story hasn't gotten out yet. He was found by the local police by an incredible stroke of luck in his SUV after the snow from a very heavy storm in that area had mostly melted. A destroyed guardrail was discovered from under a snowbank beside the road where the SUV apparently had gone through it. They think he had been missing for about two weeks.

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Snow? How--? (Pauses, realizes:) Oh, yeah, it's still winter down there, isn't it, since Chile's below the equator?

DARREN: (Nods:) Right.

JANE: (Shakes her head slowly:) Wow. Geez. Talk about your poetic justice. (Pauses:) You'd think someone would've missed him, (sneers:) though I wouldn't have been surprised if they didn't--

DARREN: (Sits down beside her:) --That's just it. Bowman had told the people working under him that he didn't want to be disturbed over business while on his vacation, that he'd call them--with the exception about "Mr. White", of course. No one thought about looking for him until his lawyers, (scowls, low, bitter tone, which Jane subtly picks up on:) who had gotten that ass "Mr. White" out of jail on bail a few hours after speaking to Bowman, attempted to contact Bowman for further "instructions", and couldn't reach him. They decided to wait a week more, then called the police down there after checking one more time. The authorities asked around, and found out from the locals that a man with Bowman's description had headed north into the mountains. The police went up a little-used road somebody thought they witnessed Bowman had taken, and found the wreckage by chance.

JANE: There were no witnesses to how he wrecked, huh?

DARREN: (Shakes head:) No, apparently not. The police went further up the road, wondering why Bowman had been on it in the first place, and after about a mile, they found that it led to an empty house on a plateau. It obviously didn't look like Bowman was staying there, or anyone else, for that matter. (Shrugs:) Maybe he wanted to look at it as some sort of future vacation home, or something, since he _was_ pretty well known by some of the locals, having vacationed in that area for years.

JANE: (Narrows eyes:) But why would the police tell this to _you_? I mean, wasn't it an accident?

DARREN: That's what they're _saying_ that it was at the moment. They'd have no reason to think it was anything else. (Pauses, slight frown:) At least not _yet_. (Jane narrows an eye, stays silent) As for why the police informed me, well, I _did_ know Bowman was in South America, from the info Tina gave them concerning "Mr. White's" activities during the party--

JANE: (Jumps up, alarmed:) --But you didn't--

DARREN: (Ditto:) --What?! No, of course not! I didn't know where he was _exactly_! (Pauses, brief, uneasy chuckle:) Don't tell me that you think I could've possibly had him ki--

JANE: (Puts her hand on his chest, interrupts:) --NO! I mean, no, of course not! That's stupid! (Pauses, softer tone:) But, from the way you sounded...(looks off)

DARREN: (Long pause, sighs:) Jane, actually, I _did_ threaten Bowman. (Jane stares at him, wide-eyed) Indirectly, that is. It was when you and my family were headed back to Lawndale. I paid a little visit to "Mr. White" in his jail cell, and told him that I was "coming to get" Bowman after he would return from his vacation, (quickly adds:) but not in the way you might think. I was actually going to do something far worse, because from what I heard, Bowman really had put the highest premium on his media holdings. (Scowls:) I _really_ wanted to hit him where it hurt for what he did to us, Jane. I'm--sorry I didn't tell you sooner about "Mr. White", I was just so PO'd about what he did to aunt Millie at the time, and wanted to know if he knew where she might have gone. (Pauses. Jane says nothing, but gives him a sympathetic expression) You see, I was planning on a hostile business takeover of Bowman's media conglomerate. (Slight smile:) You could call it my first "trial by fire" foray into the business world.

JANE: (Looking surprised:) Waitasec, lemme get this straight: You were gonna take his tabloids and stuff away from him?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) Well, me and three other financial partners, who sympathized with me after what happened. They didn't like Bowman, either. We were going to secretly pool some of our financial resources, and present to the Bowman shareholders a plan to buy their stocks, which totaled a little over 50% combined, at double their current market value. If things went right, we were going to take over and "legitimize" all of the papers, getting rid of the tabloids, all without firing anyone--(pauses, adds:) save for the "reporters" who didn't want to change their ways, that is. We were going to spring the financial plan in a few weeks at their annual meeting, but now after Bowman's death, I don't know what we're going to do for the moment.

JANE: (Ponders, frowns:) Hmm. Cruel, but effective. I like it. (Darren cocks an eyebrow) Is that who you were talking to over the phone when I came up, these "partners"?

DARREN: No, I was calling Helen, who was still at work. I wanted her to inform the family about Bowman before they found out about it from the news media, and to reassure her that I was okay. I'll call my financial partners later, though after this gets out, they'll probably call me first. (Pauses:) Uh, you really didn't mind that I tried to go after Bowman's business like that? I thought that maybe you'd, well--

JANE: (Smirks:) What, thought that I'd give you a lame lecture about "Getting your misplaced vengeance back against Bowman", or something? (Shrugs:) Hey, I say you came up with a brilliant plan, myself. He did a number with Edward on your aunt, hell, on all of us. It would've been a hoot to have seen his face if you had pulled it off.

DARREN: (Stares at Jane, raised eyebrows, mildly surprised by her lackadaisical tone:) Ah, uh, okaaay...

JANE: (Pauses:) Uh, did you tell the cops about your "threat"?

DARREN: (Nods:) Actually, I did. Leonard thought it was a good idea to volunteer the information, particularly since we didn't know exactly what the police already knew. I gave them copies of all of the financial information on our trying to take over Bowman Industries, too. They can't say we're hiding anything, that's for sure.

JANE: (Hesitates:) Ummm, Darren--? This is kinda a stupid question to be asking, I suppose, but how'd you feel when the cops told you about Bowman's death?

DARREN: (Stares at Jane for an instant:) I--didn't exactly jump up and down for joy, but I'm not sorry he's dead, either. (Adds, small smile:) And it's not a stupid question to ask, Jane. I guess you can say it's similar to how I felt when I heard Dr. Turley had died, (pauses, softer tone, looks off for an instant:) or even my uncle William. (Pauses:) It's kind of hard to explain my feelings--

JANE: (Softer tone as well:) --I think I sorta know how you felt about Bowman. Remind me or Daria to tell you one day about a guy named "Tommy Sherman". (Small shrug:) At least you don't have to worry about Bowman or his minions anymore either way, huh?

_(Note to reader: See the episode "The Misery Chick" concerning Tommy Sherman)_

DARREN: (Pauses, snorts:) Yeah, _right_. You'd _think_ that, wouldn't you? (Jane frowns briefly, confused) I was told also that apparently "Mr. White" had skipped bail, according to the police. (Annoyed tone, while Jane looks shocked:) Bowman's lawyers just told them this morning after they tried to (finger quote:) "locate" him at the hotel he was staying at in New York City. They claimed to not know where he was. The police have just now put out an all points bulletin on him. (Mumbles, frowns:) I knew I should've asked Woo to keep an eye out on him...

JANE: (Frowns:) You mean, that jerk's gone to God-knows-where?

DARREN: (Nods:) That's right. After I help you get settled in, I'm calling Woo to see if he can locate that damn snake. (Rises off the couch with Jane, leaves for the grand stairs)

JANE: (Frowns:) I wonder...

DARREN: (Cocks eyebrow:) Hm? What?

JANE: (As they go up the grand stairs:) D'you think Edward--

DARREN: (Interrupts, curt, for a nerve is hit:) --"Mr. White", Jane. (Deep scowl, slight snarl:) As far as _I'm_ concerned, he's just "Mr. White" until the day he dies.

JANE: (After a moment, proceeds cautiously:) _Alllrighty_. D'you think "Mr. White" might've, well, ah--(looks off)

DARREN: (As they come to the top, both stop:) What?

JANE: (Shakes head:) No, never mind, it's ridiculous, he'd never--

DARREN: (Pointed, but gentle tone:) Jane, what were you going to say? "Mr. White" might've what?

JANE: (Pauses, sighs:) Well, that he might've decided to try and find Millie?

DARREN: (Gives her an expression and tone of disbelief:) Why would he do that?

JANE: (Shrugs:) I dunno. Maybe in a weird sort of dumbass way, he wanted to apologize to her for doing what he did to her and us, or something. I remember him looking really miserable that night when Millie found out what he did, and maybe your little talk with him afterwards finally hit home. (Darren gives her a doubtful look) Besides, I mean, Ed--er, "Mr. White" knew that it would look kinda worse for him to skip bail, he was deep enough in it as it was. What other possible reason could he have for risking this, and practically writing his life off for several more years, at least?

DARREN: (Stares at Jane for an instant, slight sneering tone:) Gee, maybe he wanted to simply escape the long arm of the law, Jane? (Jane rolls her eyes) I mean, c'mon, there's no way he'd--(pauses, narrows eyes, slow tone:) wait...

JANE: What? You know something?

DARREN: (Pauses:) He told me when I confronted him in jail that he had loved aunt Millie, and that he never meant to hurt her.

JANE: (Slaps fist in palm:) Ah-_ha_! See? That's gotta be it, then! He's _definitely_ gonna attempt to hunt her down, and try to apologize, or something!

DARREN: (Loud sigh:) Jane, even if what you're saying is true, and he somehow or another found my aunt by an incredible quirk of fate, she'd obliterate him! You saw how she reacted when she found out what he had done! Trust me, "Mr. White" would _not_ want to see aunt Millie again, anywhere on this planet! (Pauses:) Besides, he's on the run. Who'd want to help hide a pariah like him?

JANE: Hey, you never know, with the kind of job he was in, he's probably met a hell of a lot of contacts that owed him big time over the years, and everything. It's possible.

DARREN: (Ponders, after a moment, snarls:) Well, either way, I'm going to call Woo, and he can help the authorities hunt that bastard down!

JANE: (After a moment, taken aback:) _Whoa_. You're really pissed at White, aren't you?

DARREN: (Nods:) Him, and everybody associated with their nasty little business, Jane. Had "Mr. White" never charmed and wormed his way into my aunt's life with Bowman's blessing, she'd be here today instead of someplace else, worrying me to no end about her welfare.

JANE: (After a moment, hesitates, then pats his arm, gentle tone:) Your aunt strikes me as the type of person who can take care of herself, Darren. I think she'll be okay. (Pauses:) Um, heard anything else from her, other than from that quick little call last week?

DARREN: (Softly:) No. Nothing. Uncle Jim's decided that he's not going to wait any longer to find her, of course. He gave her another week after I practically begged him, but all bets are now off. He called me a few days ago, and said he wanted to hire Woo again, this time to track her down, but he told me Woo politely declined, instead referring another private eye that Woo knew to him. Uncle Jim asked me to try to intervene for him to get Woo to help, but I told him I wanted to give aunt Millie all the time she needed to get over "Mr. White", respecting her wishes. Uncle Jim then decided to take Woo's recommendation, and hired the new detective.

JANE: (Raised eyebrows:) Woo had turned Jim down flat? Why?

DARREN: Uncle Jim said Woo actually had felt pretty _guilty_ showing aunt Millie all of that evidence about "Mr. White", seeing the way she reacted, whether or not uncle Jim was right. He said that really had gotten to Woo, so much so, it would've been "dishonorable" to Woo to have located a woman who didn't want to return out of her own volition. (Pauses, considers:) That even kind of had gotten to me, though it wasn't surprising, since Woo had told me something like that when we first met, after I wondered about whether or not he was working for uncle William. I respect Woo for doing that.

JANE: (Nods slowly:) Yeah, after thinking about it, I can kinda respect Woo, too. I guess your aunt's sorta calling the shots now, huh?

DARREN: For the moment, I suppose. (Suddenly claps, changing the subject:) Let's get to your room. How was the trip up here, by the way?

JANE: (While walking with Darren down the hallway, grins:) Smooth as silk, and thanks for the pizza. I gobbled it all down. (Pauses, realizes, stops with Darren, gently grasps his arm:) Oh, crap, I almost forgot! I wanted to talk to Trent! Has he been here yet with Jesse, or something?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow, surprised expression:) Huh? What do you mean? Didn't Trent tell you? It was a sudden decision from what I heard, but I just thought you knew alr--

JANE: (Drops an eyebrow, cuts him off, agitated:) --Huh? "Tell" me? Tell me what?

DARREN: (After a moment:) That he and Krystal were going on a one day trip upstate today before he went back. They didn't say where. (Both stop in front of Jane's room, where the door has been left open) I guess you didn't know.

JANE: (Shakes head quickly, slight frown:) No, I didn't! Trent had forgotten to add in _that_ little tidbit when I last spoke to him! He said that he was gonna come back tonight with Jesse to Lawndale after stopping in Maness one more time today! (Pauses:) You mean, he and Jesse _didn't_ come by here?

DARREN: (Puzzled look over Jane's tone and expression:) Uh, no, at least Trent didn't. Jesse stopped by very early this morning, though, for Fiona, after the taxi they rode in dropped Trent off at Krystal's. (Jane's eyes slightly narrow) He also told me that he and Trent _would_ be going back tonight, by a rented car, I believe. As for Jesse and Fiona, they went in Fiona's car to New York City to catch some of the sights. It was her day off. (Slight smirk:) I think it's pretty obvious that they like each other. Good for them. (Pauses, brief, odd look:) You know, it's funny: For some reason, Fiona seemed relieved when she heard that Trent and Krystal weren't going with them. (Jane briefly cocks an eyebrow) Anyway, your brother and Jesse will rendezvous with each other somewhere there around 9:00 tonight, then head back to Lawndale. (Pauses, drops an eyebrow:) What's going on, Jane? Why do you seem so upset about this?

JANE: (Pauses, sighs:) I--really wanted to speak to him about something important, that's all. I guess it can wait until I get back to Lawndale. (Sheepish smile:) Sorry for sounding like a raving lunatic just now.

DARREN: (Grins, motions to her room:) It's okay. You can just go into your padded room here, and feel right at home. (Jane smirks for an instant)

JANE: Funny. (Pauses, gives him an uneasy look:) Uhhh, _soooo_, was going upstate Trent's idea, or Krystal's? You said it was a "sudden decision"--?

DARREN: I'm not too sure. I first heard it from Krystal when she called me from one of the band's last concerts, and--(pauses, realizes, narrows eyes:) hold it. Why would you put your question like _that_?

JANE: (Grimaces, thought v.o.: **Damn**, not now...:) Um, put my question like what?

DARREN: Like who's idea it was to go upstate. If I didn't know any better, you make it almost sound as if Krystal had some sort of "ulterior motive" or something--

JANE: (Slight scowl:) Hey, now wait a minute! I only asked who decided between the two to go off suddenly at the last second, that's all! (Pauses, adds:) If _I_ didn't know any better, I'd think that you're kinda _defending_ Krystal!

DARREN: (Disbelieving tone:) _What_?! Where'd _that_ come from? What would I be "defending" her from?

JANE: (Crosses arms, keeps the scowl:) _I_ wouldn't know, that's for sure! And why are _you_ saying that I'm thinking Krystal's up to something?

DARREN: (After a moment, slight sarcastic tone:) Well, now, let's see...when you called me, and I first told you about her and Trent being together up here, you almost went off, (Jane's about to speak, Darren holds up his hand, gently interrupting:) and please don't give me the excuse about "that time of the month" thing, okay? Call it a "gut check", but I figured it was something about Krystal following our little talk about her and you, but I decided not to push it. (Jane gives him a mild glare, but stays silent) You still don't trust Krystal for some reason, do you?

Jane kept her hard look for a moment more, bit her lip while looking off for an instant, then softened in expression and tone, deciding to come clean about her feelings and thoughts. She had made that same mistake in not communicating to Tom (among several other reasons), keeping all to herself when they had argued, which helped to doom their relationship. She wasn't about to do this with Darren.

JANE: (Giving a heavy sigh:) Yeah, dammit, I still don't. (Darren gives a genuinely shocked expression) I'm really sorry, okay?! I just can't help having this feeling that she's--she's thumbing her nose at me somehow by suddenly being with, and using my brother, getting on my nerves, grating at me, knowing that, well, (hesitates, throws her arms up:) that she's getting back at me for having you! There, I said it! I know that you only think of her like a "sister", and that she told you that she was over you, but I still wanted to speak to Trent about her, what I thought Krystal was up to, for him to be careful with her, and maybe even for him to call Krystal up on it! (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Go on, say that I'm a paranoid nut, or something--

Darren simply stared at Jane for a long moment, then surprised her by gently hugging her, grinning with a relieved expression. Jane, looking as if an anvil had fallen on her, slowly hugged back, confused.

DARREN: (Releases her, soft tone:) Jane, Krystal told me she had already spoken to Trent concerning everything about her while they were out during Mystik Spiral's concerts, including what she did concerning us, like her little "jealousy test". She didn't want to hold back anything from your brother.

JANE: (Wide-eyed, mouth drops:) WHAT?! _Everything_?! (Thought v.o.: Lane, you dummy! Why didn't you tell him over the phone before **she** did?! Why didn't Trent tell **me** that over the phone? Knowing her, she probably sugar-coated the story to fit **her** side...)

DARREN: (Slight smirk:) You heard me, all of it. I figured that he'd tell you when you both talked about her. You don't have to worry over Trent not knowing about Krystal. (Jane clearly is floored) I guess if Krystal didn't like your brother, she would've held back something, don't you think?

JANE: I--guess. (Tries to regain the initiative:) Look, she's got a lot to learn about Trent, you know, such as, his, um, "habits"--

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Oh, you mean about his, er, how shall I put this--his perceived "slackness"? From what I understood, Trent's gotten away from that, right? The band's tour _was_ pretty successful, according to you, Trent, and even Krystal.

JANE: (Tries again for subtle discouragement:) Err, maybe Krystal shouldn't get too comfortable in knowing him--? (Tries to add in a nonchalant manner:) I mean, my brother _does_ have a girlfriend, already--

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Oh, you mean this "Monique" woman? (Jane stares at him, shocked again that he'd know about them since she's never mentioned Monique, narrows eyes) Krystal said something about Trent "not being serious" about seeing her anymore, or something, and that it really was over between them, and that he'd tell her when he returned to Lawndale. (Pauses:) I'm _glad_ Trent's doing that, (Jane cocks an eyebrow) you know, since what happened with Rory and Dora, and what I learned from it? (Slight frown:) Don't take this the wrong way, Jane, but I'd hate for Trent to be seeing someone behind Krystal's back--

JANE: (Interrupts, drops an eyebrow, a bit offended:) --Oh, and it's not as if _Krystal_ would do that to _him_, huh? It's just that the _guy's_ capable of doing all of the damage in a relationship, is _that_ what you're saying?

DARREN: (Rolls eyes:) No, Jane, I'm not saying that, though most of the time, it _is_ the guy who's done the majority of the damage in one. Let's face it: We're not sensitive enough sometimes to what females are feeling or thinking--

JANE: (Chimes in:) --While I appreciate your ceeding the high ground to us gals, Darren, we're not perfect either, you know. I mean, for example, _I_ did just as much dumb stuff as Tom had done, which helped to break us up. (Sighs:) Look, it's just that I don't think that it could work out between those two, that's all.

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) And why not, if I may ask? If you'll recall, some people have said that about _us_. (Thought v.o.: Like my grandmothers for instance, but you'll find out about **that** soon enough...)

JANE: (Looks off:) We're--different. (Darren gives her an "explain 'different'" look) I mean, they just got together all of a sudden out of the blue!

DARREN: As opposed to _us_? (Jane grimaces, but says nothing) Look, all that I ask is that you give Krystal a chance, Jane, like I asked Daria and Quinn to do. Besides, do you really want to duke it out with Trent over this? If things go sour between him and Krystal, then that's their business, right? It's not as if they both haven't been in a relationship before--(pauses, pointed tone:) like _we_ have.

Jane stared hard at Darren for a long moment in thought, then relented.

JANE: (Hard sigh:) _Fine_. Sure. Why not? (Thought v.o.: For **now**, that is.:) It's my brother's life, isn't it? Besides, I don't wanna have this thing ruin my short stay here this weekend.

DARREN: (Holds her close, smiles:) _Now_ you're talking. I'll let you get settled in while I speak to Woo, okay?

JANE: (Smirks:) Okey-dokey. Oh yeah, I wanted to know if you had any green paint in your studio because I wanted to do some of the mansion's scenery in my own twisted way, you know, one with that guy with the hockey mask out in the woods here at night with his long butcher knife, doing the "killin' thang" on some nosy reporters--? (Darren chuckles, releases her) I meant to get some in Lawndale, but I was in such a rush to get up here, I forgot. I'm kinda running short.

DARREN: Funny you should ask about green paint. I'm actually running short in several colors myself, and green's one of them. I was planning to go to the _Paintdrops_ art shop in Maness for resupply myself, in fact. (Slight smirk:) May as well be ready for when Tess Donovan comes here in two weeks to tutor me on an occasional Saturday. She's told me to be fully prepared, since she's not going to waste time lecturing me on _not_ being fully prepared.

JANE: (Grins, gently pats his face, playful tone:) _Thaaat's_ a good boy. Listen to your art teacher, "Art". (Nods:) Yeah, _Paintdrops_. I almost forgot about that place. I went there to stock up on getting the paint I needed to do your meditation room, per your recommendation. It had a lot of great art supplies. Any chance we can go there right after you speak to Woo?

DARREN: (Grins, playful tone of his own:) But, of course. I'll call Woo in my office, you can find me in there. We'll go in the Aston-Martin. See you in a few. (Leaves while Jane goes in her room to unpack)

**********

Elenor, who had almost inadvertantly came upon the two speaking in the hallway, but had stopped short of showing herself because she wanted to listen in on their conversation after she heard Krystal's name, came around the corner opposite of the direction Darren had gone. She had a inquisitive frown on her face as she looked after Darren, although she also had felt a twinge of guilt over eavesdropping. Elenor quickly decided to justify this by considering Darren (and Jane) first.

ELENOR: (Thought v.o.: What **are** you up to with Master Trent, Miss Krystal? Is **this** what you were planning on with Master Darren and Jane arguing about you two, and it possibly affecting their relationship--? I'd best keep a close eye on your motives, my dear...) (Leaves)

**********

_(Scene shifts to a grassy, narrow, worn, and hilly bike path somewhere in the Adirondack Mountains, the same time. A scowling Krystal is sitting on her mountain bike, dressed in a very fashionable white biker's outfit and helmet. She is on her cell phone. The scene is "split" with none other than Sesame [from "Sty Lark"], who's at KSBC, sitting behind an office desk--actually, Linda Griffin's. She is also on her own cell phone. It appears that Linda's stepped out for the moment. The door to the office is slightly opened so Sesame can apparently be on the watch for her. [Linda's office is located at the intersection of two hallways, and one can observe a person coming towards them from the perpendicular one to it.])_

KRYSTAL: (In a low whisper, looks around:) Why, you--you BITCH! How DARE you call me again to try and blackmail me with that much money?! Our "business" is over!

SESAME: (Chuckling, leans back in her chair:) Oh, _really_? Hey, if you don't wanna pay me what I'm asking, then I'll just tell that DeA--Daria chick, and her boyfriend Tom Sloane that I've just remembered something new about "Sty Lark"--(pauses, sneers:) "Krystal". (Krystal glares at the phone, red-faced) That _is_ your name, isn't it, (sneers:) Ms. McKinna? I _thought_ that was you in front of Darren Appleton's mansion during his news conference, when he was introducing some of the people behind him. The way your face was the same, and everything, even though your hair was a different color. (Grins:) I still recognized you, even with the sunglasses and pink wig on at the bar, and I sure as hell remembered your voice, sweetie--

KRYSTAL: (Trying to regain the initiative, slight smirk, cuts her off:) --I don't know what you're talking about, Sesame. (Quickly adds:) Though I've--(pauses:) heard of her, I'm not this "Krystal McKinna" person--

SESAME: (Sits up, interrupts, frowns, curt:) --Look, I may not be the sharpest knife in the holder, honey, but I'm not the dullest one, either! It couldn't have been anybody else who met me at the bar in the Zen that day _but_ you!

KRYSTAL: Oh? And how do you know I didn't send someone who may've simply _looked_ like this "Krystal McKinna" person you're accusing me of being, and for that matter, why should _I_ care if you tell Daria Morgendorffer or Tom Sloane who you _think_ I am, hmmm? Hasn't it occurred to you that I might be working for one of those tabloids that have hounded Darren Appleton and his family these past few months?

SESAME: (After a moment, leans back in chair, blows on her nails:) Nope. (Pauses:) Know why?

KRYSTAL: (Glances at phone, droll expression, tone:) _Humor_ me.

SESAME: (Digs out of pocket, looks at some crumpled-up papers:) 'Kay. I made my boyfriend do a quick stop by my place before I came to work. See, I've been checking my cell phone records, which I happened to keep lying around, you know, the times when _you_ called, and I used that very same number that you gave me when _I_ called you? (Krystal turns pale in realization. Sesame smirks:) Good thing I never clean up at my place, huh? Anyway, most of the numbers from your side are billed to a "McKinna Shipping Line". Didn't think much about it until I realized who you were after speaking to Morgendorffer and Sloane. It seems that your cell phone long distance carrier is paid for by the shipping line.

KRYSTAL: (Winces, thought v.o.: **Damn**! Serves me right for using my family company's service most of the time, so I wouldn't have to pay out of my own pocket!) (Through clenched teeth, keeping her composure:) That--still doesn't prove anything, Sesame. For all you know, I happened to know someone who works there, and I simply used their phone when I called you.

SESAME: (Sharp laugh:) Yeah, _right_! Tell you what: How about we let that "Daria" chick and her boyfriend "Tom" decide, when I show them these bills, hmmm--? _I_ don't have anything to lose, (thought v.o.: Especially since I can get something off of that Sloane cutie for this if you turn me down.:) and if you're not this "Krystal McKinna", then I guess _you_ don't either, right? Seeya. (Makes as if she's going to turn off her phone by snapping it shut)

KRYSTAL: (Struggling to keep her voice down, looks off and around:) _Wait_! (Sesame grins, opens, puts phone back to her ear) Look, how about $5,000? What you're currently asking _is_ a pretty hefty fee--

SESAME: (Scowls, interrupts:) --No. _$15,000_.

KRYSTAL: (Frowns, through clenched teeth:) $7,500, but that's as high as I can go!

SESAME: (Rolls eyes:) You seem to think that this is some sorta bargaining session here, when it's not. I know you can afford it, since your folks have beaucoup bucks, with their owning that shipping line. This is a one-time offer, "Sty Lark"! (Frowns:) Take it or leave it!

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., death glare at the phone: I'd like to take your **ass**, and leave it bloodied in an alleyway, somewhere. Guess I'll have to raid my stashed "Brotherly Blackmail" fund to get it. I'll get some more from Rory, soon, anyway..:) (Curt:) Okay, _fine_. It'll take me some doing, but I'll have that $15,000 for you by Monday.

SESAME: (Shakes head:) _Uh-uh_. Tomorrow, at the earliest. (Krystal stares at the phone in furious disbelief) See, I've been thinking: Those two strike me as being pretty sharp people, you know. They might put two and two together like I did, somehow, and confront me again over you--

KRYSTAL: (Outraged pause, gasps, struggles to keep voice low:) --_So_?! What, you can't wait until Monday when I send you the money to keep your trap shut if they somehow or another do--?

SESAME: (Shrugs, nonchalant tone:) Hey, I think I'll feel a bit more secure on lying to them if I have the money in my hands as soon as possible, okay? (Krystal rolls eyes) Besides, I find myself beginning not to trust you, and you _did_ call me a "bitch". (Scowls, cool tone:) I _hate_ it when somebody calls me that.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., makes as if she wants to crush the phone, yet another death glare at it: Oh, so it's happened to you **more** than once? **What** a surprise.:) Fine. (Frosty tone:) Usual manner, I assume?

SESAME: Sure. By wire, from your bank to the area branch here, "Sty Lark".

KRYSTAL: I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning when my bank opens. (Frowns:) Luckily for you, the bank I do business with does these sort of things over the weekend.

SESAME: (Snorts, in nonchalant tone again:) Yeah, whatever. (Pauses:) By the way, out of curiousity, why _are_ you so interested in those two? You didn't want to tell me before when we first started our "business", you know. I mean, I _could_ understand if you were drooling after that "Tom" guy, and _especially_ that hunk Darren Appleton, since you seem to know him and would wanta take him away from Jane, but--

KRYSTAL: (Interrupts, slight frown, for a nerve has **definitely** been hit:) --And like I told you before when we first started our "business", I have my reasons, which are none of your concern. ("Sweet" tone, vicious grin:) Oh, and Sesame--?

SESAME: (Cocks an eyebrow while she suddenly spots Linda coming down the perpendicular hallway, quickly stands up, more alert. Thought v.o., frowns: Oh, **great**. Here comes "Miss Congeniality". Well, soon, I won't have to "gofer" for **you** anymore, heifer...:) Uh, yeah?

KRYSTAL: (**Very** deep scowl, ominous tone:) Do _not_ even think of doing this again, that is, trying to extort more money from me after this--? If you do, I'll make you pay dearly for it, I _swear_ I will. I want you to make sure that you destroy that "evidence" as soon as you get off of the phone, sweetheart, I _mean_ it, no photocopies to suddenly "surprise" me in my mail one day in the future. You--

As Sesame stared at her phone uneasily while listening to Krystal's dangerous tone, she noticed that Linda Griffin had suddenly stopped for the moment to drink at a hallway water cooler, then to look in some files she had brought with her. Relieved for the moment that she wouldn't have to rush off her cell phone, Sesame resumed listening to Krystal.

KRYSTAL: --enemy out of me, I promise you that. (Pauses, realizes:) Also, if I were you, I'd consider leaving town for awhile just in case those two _do_ decide to suddenly ask you a few more questions. Goodbye, and I _do_ mean goodbye. (Slaps cell phone shut. The screen goes to a furious Krystal's side:) Dammit, I wish I could strangle that suddenly smart, little bi--(suddenly "grins" as she looks off and up to the side:) _Treeent_! Were you able to see the whole valley from that spot on the top of the cliff?

Trent Lane, smiling, and dressed in his decidedly "unfashionable" (i.e. "grunge-looking") black biker outfit and helmet, stopped in front of Krystal on his mountain bike, having come down from the top.

TRENT: (Excited, for him:) Yeah, Krystal, and it was so cool! I mean, I could even see some towns and stuff from far away, it was, like so beautiful, and everything! I'm glad you talked me into coming up here. I thought I had forgotten how to ride a bike, but I guess that old saying about it _is_ true. I didn't even get too tired from all that pedaling we did. The mountain air here is so clean, and stuff--(suddenly takes a very deep breath, then promptly coughs, much to Krystal's private amusement:) sorry about that. Guess I'm not used to the "pure" air up here.

KRYSTAL: (Snickers:) Don't worry about it, Trent. I'm just glad that you enjoyed the view.

TRENT: (Nods:) Yeah, but I kinda wanted you to join me. (Pauses, ponders:) Hmm--that sounds like there's a song in there somewhere. (Sings:) "Join me on the edge, and we'll make a pledge--" (pauses, frowns:) nahhh...too subtle.

KRYSTAL: (Slight smile, amused:) Oh, but that's--so--sweet! Trent, I've been up here and have seen everything before, remember? I told you. Besides, that call I received was, uh, really important. (Pauses:) I couldn't turn it down, you know.

TRENT: (Smiles:) Hey, it's cool. (Pauses:) So, uh, was everything okay with your call?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses:) Um, yeah, everything's "okay"--(looks off, slight glare:) for _now_.

TRENT: (After a moment:) Oh, cool. (Looks around:) Man, I wish Janey could see all of this. She'd grab her easel, and go to town.

KRYSTAL: ("Ooops" expression:) Ohhh, that's right! I almost forgot! Your sister's probably at Darren's now, isn't she?

TRENT: (Nods:) Yeah, probably.

KRYSTAL: Do you want to call her to see if she made it in okay? (Thought v.o., inward smirk: I'm sure she'd **love** to hear that you're up here with me, all alone, and that you already know I've told you about everything already in my "own" way--that is, if Darren hasn't done it, yet...)

TRENT: Nah, it's okay. (Krystal looks surprised) I'll speak to her when I get back. I'm sure she's fine, otherwise we'd heard something by now. (Looks at watch:) Aw, man. If I'm gonna rent that car and meet Jesse tonight at nine in Times Square, I'd better get going.

KRYSTAL: (Ditto:) Yes, you're right. Besides, we'd better return this stuff we rented before the nearby bike shop starts to hunt us down with a bike posse. (Trent chuckles, coughs) We have only an hour to go before we end up paying for a late return fee.

TRENT: You got it. (Pauses:) Uh, Krystal--?

KRYSTAL: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Yes, Trent?

TRENT: (Slight smile:) Thanks for all of this. It was a really good idea of your's to come up here before I had to go back to Lawndale. I had a really good time. Maybe we can come up here again. (Surprises Krystal by leaning over, and giving her a very deep smooch. For an instant, Krystal is caught off guard, but returns the kiss. After a few seconds, both break the kiss. Despite their being together for but a short time, this is their first "really serious" kiss.)

KRYSTAL: (Stares at him, inwardly impressed, smiles, thought v.o.: Whoa, not bad, not bad at all. Maybe I'll **really** have some fun with Jane's brother while I'm using him.:) You're welcome, Trent. I--had a really good time, too, and sure, we can come here again in the future. (Smirks:) Let's go--it's all "downhill" from here. (Trent chuckles at her pun. Both ride down the hilly path)

**********

_(Scene shifts to Maness, about 45 minutes later)_

Jane and Darren, both with several bags of art supplies, exited the _Paintdrops_ store, putting them into the trunk of Darren's car, which was parked on the street in the front. Jane had a furious frown on her face, while Darren had a worried one on his.

JANE: (Slams the trunk down so hard in frustration, it causes Darren to cock an eyebrow:) --_Dammit_! I can't believe your grandmothers told you that they didn't like me when they visited you last week! What in the _hell_ did I do to _them_? Why didn't you tell me earlier on the phone?! (Sneering tone, goes on before Darren can speak:) What, I wasn't "good enough" for their grandson, is that it?

DARREN: (Soothing tone:) Jane, it's no big deal, okay? I wanted to tell you face-to-face, and besides, I told them in a nice, "pointed" way, that if they wanted me to still be their grandson, that they'd _better_ get with the program, and accept you. I think that got their attention. Aunt Amy, and even my aunt Rita backed me up on you.

JANE: (Skeptical look:) _Did_ they, now? (Thought v.o.: Yeah, I can definitely see Amy doing that, but what was his other aunt's reason, based on what Daria told me about her? Maybe to get in good financially with her newest "favorite" nephew?) (Calms a bit:) Uh, what did your cousin Erin and her husband say, out of curiousity?

DARREN: (Shrugs:) Erin basically was supportive like Brian, (lowered tone of disguised disdain:) who ran the staff into the ground into getting him whatever he wanted, (resumes normal tone as Jane appears briefly amused:) though Erin muttered something about "Getting you a new makeover like the one you had during our date that night to match _my_ good looks so we could be a true super-couple." (Jane rolls her eyes while Darren grins:) Hey, at least she liked us being together, right?

JANE: (Snorts, frowns:) Yeah, but only after I become a new Barbie to your Ken...

Darren chuckled, and went behind Jane, gently massaging her shoulders. Jane responded by squirming in delight, smirking.

DARREN: (Mockingly:) That does it. I've had enough of seeing you so tense. It's time I loosened you up, Jane.

JANE: Ummm--I didn't know you had _that_ talent, "Darry".

DARREN: (Whispers in her ear from behind:) Learned it from the days in my martial arts class. It really relieves the stress. But then, there are many other things that you still don't know about me, Jane.

JANE: (Wicked smirk while her eyes are closed, enjoying the massage:) Oh, _really_, now? Well, what are you waiting for, hmmm? Gimmie the lowdown on your "many other things"...

At that moment, an elderly woman exited from a small clothing boutique that was beside the art store (this happens to be the same elderly woman who Daria had tried to freak out with her "call-girl college major" story during the pool party, by the way). She mildly scowled as she saw the two.

WOMAN: (Waving her finger in an admonishing manner:) Arthur Appleton, Jr.! For shame! (A startled Darren stops massaging Jane's neck, straightens up) Really, you shouldn't do that at all in public!

DARREN: Uh, good afternoon, Mrs. Deerfield. Sorry, but I really didn't think--

JANE: (Jumps in, a bit peeved:) --That it's any of your bee's wax--(pauses, slight sneer:) "ma'am". (Darren stares at Jane, surprised by her tone) All he was doing was giving me a shoulder message. Last time I checked, there was nothing scandalous in that.

MRS. DEERFIELD: Perhaps not to _you_, young lady, but you _are_ going with a very important young man in this community, a man who has to keep a certain reputation intact--

JANE: (Cocked eyebrow, indignant:) --And I suppose _I'm_ "bringing down" his "certain" reputation, is _that_ what you're inferring?

MRS. DEERFIELD: (Taken aback slightly:) Well, I'm not exactly saying _that_--

JANE: (Scowls:) --Then what exactly _are_ you saying, "ma'am"? If my boyfriend wants to give me a damn minor massage, then that's _our_ business! (Pauses:) Besides, aren't you a little late for a Geritol convention somewhere?

DARREN: (Wide-eyed:) Jane!

MRS. DEERFIELD: (Flabbergasted expression:) Well! I never--

JANE: --What, take Geritol? Then I suggest that you do! You _look_ as if you need to take as much of it as you can get!

MRS. DEERFIELD: (Narrows eyes:) Why, you young--

JANE: (Continues her scowl, nods:) --That's right, the key word here is "young", what I currently am, and what you're not, at least not anymore! (Before anyone can speak:) You know, I'm kinda getting _reaaaally_ sick and damn tired of hearing about all of this "Jane and Darren aren't compatible" crap from people! It's bad enough I have to hear it from Darren's relatives, but I sure as hell don't need to hear it from anyone else, much less _you_, lady! Excuse me! (Storms off)

A stunned Darren watched Jane leave, then turned sheepishly back to a shocked Mrs. Deerfield.

DARREN: (Uneasy chuckle and tone as he eyes between Jane and Mrs. Deerfield for a moment, then completely turns attention to Mrs. Deerfield:) Ah, sorry about that, Mrs. Deerfield, my girlfriend's usually not like that, really. (Quickly improvises:) Er, you see, it's that (finger quote, ginger tone:) "time of the month again" for her, something that I'm sure you're quite familiar with--

**********

Jane walked quickly, but resolutely away from her boyfriend and the elderly woman as fast as she could, not aware of where exactly she was going (and not caring), primarily because she was so furious. Jane suddenly veered down a side street on her right, walking past several more businesses. One or two of Maness' citizens happened to catch her return glare as they walked by her, suddenly taking great care to avoid the angry young woman.

After about a minute, she cut her eyes over to what appeared to be a cafe of sorts on her right called "Sean's". In the front of the cafe on the sidewalk were several umbrella-covered tables with chairs, obviously for those patrons who liked the exterior dining experience. Jane abruptly decided to go inside. _The better to cool yourself down, Janey--and obviously **not** from the currently warm weather we're having, either._

Jane came in, then stopped and looked around. The air-conditioned cafe, apparently a combination of a bar and a hanging fan-covered small dining area, had very few customers at the moment, with two people sitting at the bar several stools apart, and a couple sitting at a table in the far right corner. There was a certain quaintness about the place, with the ambience seeming to Jane to be quite intimate and relaxed. There was a tall, but powerfully-built male bartender with a receeding hairline behind the bar's counter, washing drinking glasses, occasionally glancing at a program on portable TV on his counter while he worked. A smiling, long-haired, blond, and petite waitress, similar somewhat in appearance to Brittany Taylor of all people (minus the pigtails and her, ah, "assets"), walked over to her.

WAITRESS: (Perky tone:) Hi! Welcome to Sean's!

JANE: (Sullen, still glancing around, then gives the waitress a brief, strange look:) Uh, hi. (Pauses:) Bit of a light crowd right now, huh?

WAITRESS: (Still with the perky tone and grin:) Oh, don't be fooled by the lull here! It's usually like this an hour before the dinner crowd arrives!

JANE: Ah. (Pauses:) Um, may I get a table, please? One for two. I'm--(hesitates:) expecting someone to join me in a little bit. (Thought v.o., now with a miserable expression: Though I wouldn't blame Darren if he **didn't**. Janey, you're a first-class jerk, did you know that? Of **course** you did!)

WAITRESS: Sure! Follow me! (Jane complies. Both go to a table that's separated by two other tables from the couple in the corner)

As a mildly-depressed Jane was sat at the table, the couple sitting at the corner table, a sullen-looking, balding, fiftyish, slightly paunchy man, and his companion, an attractive, late-fortyish woman with shoulder-length black hair, glanced at her. The woman, who was dining on mostly-eaten salmon with her husband, did a double take, while the man resumed eating.

WOMAN: (Whispers:) Clifford, isn't that that "Jane Lane", Darren's girlfriend, you know, the one who does art, like Darren does on occasion?

CLIFFORD: (Ditto:) Huh? (Stares, cocks an eyebrow:) Looks like her. Probably is. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) She looks kind of depressed about something, doesn't she? (In a tone that's flavored with a touch of bitterness, snorts:) Wouldn't surprise _me_ if Darren had done something to her that made her like that, Renee. He _did_ get with her pretty fast after our daughter died, didn't he? (Resumes eating)

RENEE: (Glares at him, still in the whisper:) Dammit, Clifford--(pauses:) never mind. I'm going over to say hi to her--(starts to stand)

CLIFFORD: (Frowns, ditto in the whisper:) What? Why in the hell would you want to say hello to _her_?

RENEE: (Through clenched teeth, maintaining her whisper:) Because she didn't do anything bad to us--(pauses:) like Darren, that's why! You're behaving like a first-class idiot! Darren has the right to get on with his life, our daughter would've wanted that, she told us that before she died, or have you forgotten that?! (Clifford glares at her in silence) Besides, we're not going to be living here much longer anyway, and it wouldn't hurt for me to be nice to her--(pauses:) and you either, for that matter! Why don't you come over wi--

CLIFFORD: (Low snarl, which makes her flinch:) --_Hell_ no! I don't feel like talking to anybody in this damn town anymore, Renee, much less Darren's new girltoy! If _you_ want to go over there and fawn all over her, then be my guest! (Resumes eating, frowning. Renee gives him a monumental eyeroll, goes over)

Jane held her hand up when the waitress had tried to give her a menu. Renee stopped out of common courtesy to allow Jane to speak to the waitress first.

JANE: --Nah, I'm not really hungry, I just wanted something to drink to relax me. (Pauses, hesitates:) Ah, do you require I.D. for wine?

WAITRESS: ("Sad" expression:) Ohhh, I'm afraid we do, Miss. You have to be at least 21 to have alcohol. (Small smile, eyes her over:) No offense, but you don't look 21.

JANE: (Sighs, slumps, looks off:) Damn. No, I'm not, unfortunately. I'm three years too early. Shoulda known this wasn't my day. Well, just lemee have a creme soda.

WAITRESS: (Perky again:) Okay! (Leaves)

RENEE: (Comes up, smiles:) Uh, hello. You're that "Jane Lane", right? (Pauses:) Darren Appleton's girlfriend?

JANE: (Finally notices her:) Huh? Oh, um, hi. Yeah, yeah I am, on both counts. Sorry if I seemed kinda out of it there. The weight of the world, and all of that. (Pauses:) Uh, if you want an autograph, you came at a lousy time. I'm in no mood to give one, (pauses, slight smirk:) though I admit it _would_ improve my ego right about now...

RENEE: (Pauses, then chuckles, extends hand, which Jane takes and shakes, then releases:) No, I didn't come for your autograph, Miss Lane. My name's Renee. (Pauses:) Renee Reardon. You can just call me "Renee". (Motions head:) I'm dining here with my husband, Clifford. (Jane glances over at Clifford, who pointedly ignores her while continuing to eat)

JANE: (Quick smile:) And you can call me "Jane", Renee. (Pauses, frowns:) "Reardon"? Why does that last name sound familiar...?

RENEE: (After a moment:) Probably because Darren had told you about the girl he went with before you, (pauses:) Stephanie--? (Pauses:) She was our daughter. (Jane turns pale, her eyes grow very wide)

JANE: Oh, geez! (Looks over at Clifford, who eyes her disdainfully and goes back to eating, then back at Renee:) God, I'm so sorry! Please, have a seat! (Renee does)

RENEE: (Smiles:) Thank you, and please don't apologize. You don't have to feel like bending over backwards concerning my daughter's death, it's a little patronizing to us, if you must know. My husband and I have had more than enough of _that_ recently. (Pauses as Jane still appears uncomfortable, tries to change the subject:) So, you're here alone? Where's Darren?

CLIFFORD: (Interrupts, with his mouth full, nonchalant:) Probably looking for another girlfriend to pick up, since it looks like his newest one is so depressed because he's just dumped her--

JANE: (Scowls:) Hey!

RENEE: (Ditto, speaks louder than she intended, snarls:) Clifford! That was uncalled for! You apologize to her right now, I _mean_ it! (In the background, everyone in the restaurant overhears, and stares at them. The bartender frowns for a moment in concern, then resumes washing his glasses, though he's now watching them out of the corner of his eye)

CLIFFORD: (Grumbles:) Yeah, well--sorry. (Massive eyeroll, continues to eat. Jane glares another moment at him, then turns back to Renee)

RENEE: I'm so sorry for my husband's crack, Jane. He's--(looks off, pauses:) just a little bitter--

CLIFFORD: (Wipes his mouth, throws down napkin, cuts her off, stands:) --A _little_ bitter?! (Everyone in the restaurant stares again) Hell, I'm a _lot_ "bitter", Renee! Darren's running around, alive and well, while our little girl's dead, and what does he do? He immediately forgets Stephanie by suddenly finding (points at Jane:) _her_! Better get a taxi, Renee, because _I'm_ driving the hell home (pauses:) _alone_! (Rises up, storms out of restaurant to the startled stares of everyone else)

Embarassed, Renee sighed, and warily placed her head in her hands, her elbows on Jane's table. An uncomfortable-looking Jane stared after Clfford as he exited the restaurant, then turned back to Renee, at a loss for words. Sean, the bartender who also was the owner, came over, concerned. The waitress, also concerned, followed, with Jane's creme soda, bottle and ice full of glass, on a tray.

SEAN: (Looks between the two while the waitress serves Jane, then leaves:) Everyone okay here? Renee--?

RENEE: I'm--fine, Sean. I want to apologize for my husband's behavior just now, don't worry, I'll pay the bill. He's--just--

SEAN: (Small smile, gently interrupts:) --Say no more, I understand, really. (Pauses:) Look, since it's your last weekend staying here, (Jane cocks an eyebrow) and you and Clifford have always been very regular and very good customers, your dinner's on the house.

RENEE: (Wide-eyed:) Oh, no, Sean, we couldn't possibly let you--

SEAN: (Grins:) --I insist, Renee, and I'm not taking "no" for an answer. After everything you two have been through, it's the least I could do. (Jane shows a slight smile)

RENEE: I--(smiles:) thanks, Sean.

SEAN: You're welcome. (Hesitates:) Do you want me to call a taxi, or something?

RENEE: (Smiles:) Thank you, but no, that won't be necessary. (Pauses:) I'm sure Clifford didn't really mean what he said. He just needs to blow off some steam after a while. I'll wait until he comes back.

JANE: (Thought v.o.: Huh--he sure as hell **sounded** like he meant it...:) Uh, and if push comes to shove, my boyfriend and I can drop her off at her house. (Thought v.o.: Yeah, **right**, that is, if you can get a ride for **yourself**, Lane...)

RENEE: (Slight smile, pauses:) Why, thank you, Jane.

JANE: No sweat.

SEAN: (Smiles:) "Jane"? As in Jane Lane, the artist? Darren's girlfriend? I thought you looked familar.

JANE: (Returns smile, mental sigh, thought v.o.: There's that "Darren's Girlfriend" term again. At least I'm now hearing the word "artist" with it...:) That's me, Jane Lane, artist extraordinaire. (Pauses:) You know Darren?

SEAN: Sure do, since he was a tyke. He sometimes comes in, though it's been awhile. He used to come in frequently with Steph--(pauses, realizes, turns pale:) uh, sorry, Renee, I--

RENEE: (Pats his hand, smiles:) --It's alright, Sean, really. Stephanie loved dining here. It's okay for you to have said that.

SEAN: (Hesitates, small smile:) Okay. I'll leave you two alone, then. Nice to meet you, Jane. I--(hesitates, glances at Renee:) hope you'll come again. (Quickly leaves)

JANE: Um, thanks. Nice to meet you--too--Sean? (Stares after him:) He got away from _here_ pretty quick, didn't he?

RENEE: (Slight smirk:) Despite delicately walking on those eggshells, I think he forgot to add "with Darren"--(adds, slightly sad tone, expression, sighs:) or maybe he _didn't_.

JANE: (Long pause:) Oh. (Quickly changes subject:) So, uh, you and your husband are leaving Maness...?

**********

_(Scene changes to the outside, a minute **earlier**...)_

Darren looked around for Jane, amazed, wondering how she vanished so quickly while he had spoken to Mrs. Deerfield. He had stopped in a store or two on the street he thought Jane had suddenly turned on (it was the only one on the way), looking inside and asking, with no luck. At least he was able to somehow convince Mrs. Deerfield with that made-up story about Jane's "period" being the root cause of her behavior, privately grateful to Jane for "giving" him the idea. Darren berated himself. _Nice going, you idiot. You decided to use the time in the art shop to tell Jane about your grandmothers not "approving" of her, which appropiately ticks her off, and poor Mrs. Deerfield takes the brunt. Why didn't I wait until we returned to the mansion? Oh, that's right--I wanted to catch her in a "good mood" while we shopped in there, so I "subtly" slipped it in. Stupid, **very** stupid, Darren..._

Suddenly, Darren noticed a scowling Clifford Reardon, who had quickly exited Sean's, and was walking towards him with his eyes down, as if in deep thought. Mr. Reardon somehow or another was able to form an even deeper scowl when he happened to look up and spot Darren, immediately stopping. Darren walked over to him, smiling, which had the unfortunate effect of making Mr. Reardon even angrier. Both men happened to stop in front of a small, open alley.

DARREN: Mr. Reardon! Hello! When did you get back into town? Is Mrs. Rear--

MR. REARDON: (Snarls with the scowl, interrupts:) --_Well_, now, speak of the devil! (Darren looks caught off guard, raised eyebrows) Looking for your girlfriend "Jane Lane", are you?

DARREN: (Long pause, narrows eyes:) Uhhhhh, yessir, as a matter of fact, I am. Is she in Sean's?

MR. REARDON: (Sneers:) Yeah, she is, or else I wouldn't have said anything about her now, _would_ I?

DARREN: (Another pause:) Uh, Mr. Reardon, is there something--(pauses:) ah, wrong?

MR. REARDON: (Glares, raises voice:) "Wrong"? What could be "wrong", Darren?! Other than the damn fact that you tossed aside Stephanie's memory like a piece of garbage now that you're going with this "Lane" girl?!

DARREN: (Clearly stunned by Mr. Reardon's out-of-the-blue accusation:) I, uh--

MR. REARDON: (Pressing his advantage, gets into Darren's face, interrupts:) --"Uh", what, Darren?! (Pauses:) WHAT?! (Darren winces) Go on, son, I'm waiting!

DARREN: (After a moment, even tone, cuts eyes around to the currently empty street:) Mr. Reardon, I really think you should calm--

MR. REARDON: (Still in Darren's face, interrupts again:) --"Calm down", is _that_ what you want me to do?! What, are you afraid that we might draw some "negative attention" that could drag an important fella like yourself down?! (Pauses, glares:) To _hell_ with you, Darren, I don't care anymore! (Darren's eyes narrow) _You_ have it made, not only with your (sneers:) _enourmous_ wealth after your (pointed tone:) _adopted_ parents died, (Darren's face hardens) but you're also suddenly now with this "Jane Lane" girl, who's replaced Stephanie in your heart! (Adds:) You certainly didn't waste any time in going after _her_, did you?! (Pauses:) DID YOU?! (Darren barely flinches) You never loved my little girl at all, you rich son of a bitch!

Darren looked for a moment as if he was about to explode, then almost immediately, he began to calm himself down, taking deep breaths, shutting his eyes for a moment, then spoke through barely-gritted teeth, trying to control himself through his Zen-trained behavior. _Damn it, Mr. Reardon. Just as I'm getting past my nightmares about Stephanie, you're throwing them right back in my face._

DARREN: (Controlled tone:) Mr. Reardon, you're understandably still in mourning over Stephanie, so I'm going to set aside what you just said to me, and pretend that I didn't hear about my (adopted) parents and _particularly_ that last part--

MR. REARDON: (Cuts him off, sneers:) --Quite frankly, I couldn't give a flying rat's ass about what you pretend to do, or _not_ to do, Darren! I can't believe Renee and I gave our blessing to Stephanie for her to be with a two-faced, spoiled playboy like yourse--

A suddenly enraged Darren grabbed a wide-eyed Mr. Reardon by the collar, simultaneously turning, lifting up, and slamming him against the wall of the alley, off the street.

DARREN: (Now in Mr. Reardon's face, shaking his collar:) Don't you EVER say that I never loved your daughter, Mr. Reardon, do you understand me?! I LOVED HER! I WAS GOING TO MARRY HER, (through his fear, Mr. Reardon looks surprised somehow at this) AND SHE NOT ONLY LEFT YOU, BUT SHE LEFT ME AS WELL, YOU KNOW! I NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO PROPOSE TO HER, AND--I--I--(realizes, develops a horrified expression, turns pale, quieter tone:) oh, God--I--Mr. Reardon, I--(slowly sets him down on his feet:) I'm sorry, I'm so--sorry. (Slumps back against the wall beside a shaking Mr. Reardon, looks at his hands, pained expression:) I--I've lost control again--

After a moment, Mr. Reardon stared at Darren, as if he also had come to a realization, then reluctantly put his hand on Darren's shoulder, his facial expression and tone now quiet as well as he himself slumped back against the wall of the alley beside Darren. He hesitated for an instant, then turned to Darren, appearing to about to speak.

The very next moment before Mr. Reardon could, however, a female sheriff's deputy suddenly appeared around the corner from the street with an elderly shopkeeper right behind her while she quickly scanned around the alley. The woman, a short-haired brunette who appeared to be in her late 30's, cocked an eyebrow at the two men for an instant, then narrowed her eyes. Darren and Mr. Reardon immediately glanced at each other as they promptly stood up straight. The elderly shopkeeper instantly recognized Darren and Mr. Reardon, but stayed silent.

DEPUTY: (After a moment, suspicious expression, hardened tone:) Everything okay here, fellas? I was making my rounds in Mr. Haney's store, here, and heard some shouting outside on the street. What's going on?

MR. REARDON: (Speaks before Darren:) We're sorry, deputy. I'm afraid that the shouting came from us, the result of a--(pauses:) "minor disagreement". (Glances at Darren:) We've worked out our differences, (pointed tone:) _right_, Darren?

DARREN: (Pauses:) Er, right, Mr. Reardon. Sorry again, deputyyy--(pauses, narrows eyes at the badge name:) "Nooley".

DEPUTY NOOLEY: (Looks between the two for an instant, cocks an eyebrow. She's not totally convinced they're telling the truth, but seeing as the two men don't appear to be currently showing any animosity towards each other, and look genuinely apologetic, she decides to cut them some slack:) Alright, then. See to it that any possible future "minor disagreements" don't get out of hand next time, alright? I'm brand new here, having transferred from Vermont, and Maness to me seems to be a nice, laid-back place to live, similar to where I came from. (Narrows a warning eye:) I'd hate to run you two in on my first week here for disturbing the peace. (Tips hat:) Fellas, Mr. Haney. (Leaves)

Mr. Haney smiled briefly after the deputy, then turned to Darren and Mr. Reardon.

MR. HANEY: Hello, Darren, Clifford.

DARREN & MR. REARDON: Hello, Mr. Haney. Good afternoon, Sam.

MR. HANEY: (Smirks after the deputy:) Something tells me that woman's not going to take anything off of no one, even you, Darren. I don't think she knew who you were, at least not yet.

DARREN: (Eyes Mr. Reardon uneasily for a moment. Mr. Reardon, for his part, appears stoic:) Ah, it shouldn't matter who I am, Mr. Haney. I'm no (pauses, looks for words:) "different" from anyone else, you know. I'm not above the law, she was only doing her job.

MR. HANEY: (Nods:) I know that, son, I didn't mean anything by that. I was just wondering if she knew what you (quickly adds:) and Clifford have gone through these past few months, that she wouldn't have been so--(pauses:) tough on you both, you know--? (Chuckles:) Makes me wonder if she belongs in New York City instead of here, she'd be right at home there. (Darren and Mr. Reardon look at each other, then nod. He drops an eyebrow:) Uh, I know it's none of my business, but are you two _sure_ everything's alright? I can't imagine you two--

MR. REARDON: (Gently interrupts:) --Everything's fine, Sam, really. (Pauses:) You can go.

MR. HANEY: (After a moment:) Okay, then. (Pauses:) Well, I'll be getting back to my hobby shop. (Leaves, but glances back at the two out of the corner of his eyes one last time as he does)

Both men stared after him while still in the alley. Mr. Reardon turned to Darren.

MR. REARDON: (Sighs:) Darren, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry for saying all of those terrible things. Seeing you angry like that snapped me into finally remembering about how much you loved my little girl, our only child, dammit. When I read the newspapers and saw the TV with you and this "Jane Lane" as a couple back in Ohio, I--just lost it. (Looks as if he wants to cry:) I--I should've remembered how you two used to look at each other, and how Stephanie was so happy when she spoke about you to Renee and me, and--and--(begins to cry, his face in his hands, sobs, slumps against the alley's wall:) I miss her so much, and I took it out on you. (Darren hesitates, then pats Mr. Reardon on his back gently, stays silent as he looks off, deep in thought)

After about a seemingly long minute of crying and of gathering himself together, Mr. Reardon looked at Darren for a brief moment, inquisitive.

MR. REARDON: (Pauses:) You were really going to marry my daughter, Darren? You never told me or Renee that before or after her funeral.

DARREN: (Shrugs, shakes head:) What would have been the point? I eventually told my family and Curtis, but I didn't want to add to your's and Mrs. Reardon's grief. Besides, you both immediately left Maness to go back to Ohio to be with your relatives for awhile, I never had the chance. (Pauses, grim look:) I had bought her an engagement ring, one that had a black pearl, surrounded by tiny red rubies. I--decided to keep it after she died. It was too much for me to get rid of it for some reason.

MR. REARDON: (Slight smile:) That should be obvious: The ring reminded you of Stephanie. Getting rid of it would've been like getting rid of her, in a way.

DARREN: (Nods:) Yeah, I guess that's right.

MR. REARDON: (Hesitates:) Darren--?

DARREN: Yessir?

MR. REARDON: Renee and I are leaving Maness this Monday--for good. (Darren cocks an eyebrow) We're going back to Ohio to stay. A new position just opened up at my company there, and I decided to take it after speaking to my wife. We just wanted to return to tie up a few loose ends here and there, and say goodbye. (Hesitates:) Renee was going to come by your place Sunday to tell you. We thought we could continue to live here, but, well...(looks off)

DARREN: I guess I can understand that, sir. There's too many memories here. (Mr. Reardon nods)

MR. REARDON: (Pauses:) We're also taking Stephanie with us. (Darren stares at Mr. Reardon with an unreadable expression)

**********

_(Scene returns to Sean's, now the same time)_

Renee was still speaking to Jane, who, feeling hungry yet again, had decided to order a small plate of cheese fries in addition to her creme soda. The two had changed their conversation from an uneasy beginning to a rather pleasant discussion about how Jane had met Darren, starting from the sinkhole incident, up to Jane kissing Darren in the Zen that night, as well as the aftermath with Tom Sloane. The restaurant was beginning to fill with customers, just as the waitress had predicted to Jane earlier.

RENEE: That's some story, Jane. (Pauses:) You and Darren both came together from some difficult circumstances in quite a way, and I don't just mean from that sinkhole. (Jane cocks an eyebrow) You to Darren from this "Tom Sloane", and what happened to cause your rift with him, and Darren to you from recovering over our daughter's death.

JANE: (Slight nod:) Yeah, well, that may be true, but what Darren went through with dealing with your daughter's death makes what happened to me and my ex-boyfriend look kinda tame by comparison. (Pauses, hesitates:) At least Tom's still alive. He's now with Darren's sister, my best friend, Daria Morgendorffer. (Adds to Renee's surprised expression, nonchalant tone:) I'm cool with it, by the way.

RENEE: (Raised eyebrows, mildly surprised, pauses:) _Oh_. That's even more of a story. (Pauses, slight smile as she stares at Jane, who's now nibbling on a fry:) I think I can see why Darren likes you.

JANE: (Now interested expression:) Um, really?

RENEE: Yes. You and my late daughter are similar in your ways. (Jane's expression suddenly now appears to be a bit uneasy. Renee doesn't notice:) Like her, you seem to be, oh, so full of life, so carefree. You're certainly a very strong and independent young woman who knows what she wants to do with her life, also like Stephanie.

JANE: (Pauses, appears relieved, smiles:) Oh, uh, thanks. That means a lot to me for you to compare me to her.

RENEE: (Narrows an eye, now noticing what Jane's probably thinking:) I know you're not Stephanie, Jane. (Adds:) And I don't believe Darren thinks you are, either.

JANE: (After a moment:) No, I know he doesn't. He told me as much when we first started to go out. He didn't want me to feel like I was "competing" with Stephanie's memory. (Adds quietly:) Darren also told me that he'd always have a small place for Stephanie in his heart, and that's okay with me, too. I think I can share a small piece of her with him.

RENEE: (Smiles, pauses:) I think _I'm_ beginning to like you, too, Jane.

JANE: (Returns smile:) The same for me to you, Renee. (Pauses, grins:) Only "think"? I must be losing my touch. Usually people _know_ that they either like or hate me upon first meetings. (Renee chuckles. Jane forms a more somber expression, sighs:) Too bad I might've caused Darren to begin to _not_ like me...

RENEE: (Concerned expression:) This has something to do with the way you came in here, doesn't it? You looked as if you were depressed, or something. Did you and Darren have a fight?

JANE: (Shakes head slowly:) Nah, _that_ happened earlier, though it kinda relates to this, in a small way. _This_ was about me acting like a nasty, disrespectful young bitch to a meddling, but well-meaning elderly woman because I was PO'd over hearing about some disapproving relatives of Darren not liking me and him being together, and I unfairly took it out on her.

RENEE: (Reassuring tone, smiles:) I wouldn't worry about what Darren's relatives think about you two being together too much, Jane. There were some people in our family who didn't like Darren with Stephanie at first, like my husband, who thought he was too "blue-blooded" because of Darren's wealth. Eventually, Clifford turned out to really like Darren, and his family, too. (Small smile:) They loved Stephanie and us as well. (Pauses, quieter tone as Jane returns the smile:) We called Darren from Ohio a few days after his parents died, and wanted to express our condolences, but he had gone to-- (pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) where do you live again?

JANE: Lawndale.

RENEE: (Nods:) Yes, "Lawndale". We spoke to his aunt Millie instead, just before she went to Europe. We've just returned here two days ago to take care of a few things before we go back.

JANE: (Inquisitive frown:) Um, if I may ask, why didn't you immediately visit or call Darren when you and your husband came back here? Was it because of what happened to Stephanie that you were gonna wait until Sunday to see him?

RENEE: Yes. I wanted to see Darren alone, and to tell him about our taking Stephanie back with us home, which he doesn't know about yet. Clifford, as you've seen yourself, was still obviously upset at Darren because he thought Darren had "forgotten" about her, and I offered to see Darren myself. Despite his bitterness, Clifford didn't raise any objections. I'm still not sure how I'm going to break the news to Darren. He had gone to her grave a few times before his parents died.

JANE: (After a moment:) Well, I'm here right now. Maybe I can help you break the news to him--? (Glances at the entrance, slightly worried expression:) That is, when, (pauses, sighs:) or _if_ he comes in. Where in the hell is he? (Thought v.o.: Oh crap, **did** he actually leave me here like her husband's apparently left her? How am I gonna get back to the mansion if he has? What'll happen then? Is he gonna throw me out? [Frowns, looks off] Echo? Echo!) 

RENEE: (Slight smile:) I'd--appreciate that, Jane. (Pauses, takes note of Jane's expression:) You said you and Darren had a fight earlier, and it was sort of related to your rant against an "elderly woman"--? If it's not too personal, may I ask what it was about? Maybe I could help you with your problem like you've offered to help me with mine, somehow?

JANE: (Small sigh:) Well, it's a little complicated, but the gist of the matter is this: I think my brother, his name's Trent, by the way, is starting to fall for a girl whom I really believe had had the hots for Darren, but after he "rejected" her because of me, she's had the gall to turn her sights onto my brother! (Getting angrier:) I think it was just to get back at me, somehow, and what's worse, Darren considers her like a "sister", and he believes her!

RENEE: You're right, it _does_ sound complicated. (Pauses:) Out of curiousity, who's the girl?

JANE: Since she lives here, maybe you know her. (Pauses:) A "Krystal McKinna".

Renee's eyebrows went suddenly _very_ far onto her forehead in surprise, then just as suddenly, those very same eyebrows deeply narrowed over her eyes. Jane couldn't help but to appeared to be fasinated by Renee's suddenly change in demeanor.

RENEE: (Serious tone, leans forward:) _Krystal_, eh? Tell me more about this, Jane...

**********

_(Scene returns to Darren and Mr. Reardon. Both are now sitting on a bench under a tree on the sidewalk, having walked a half-block over from where they were, just to talk)_

Darren silently stared in space while Mr. Reardon spoke in a quiet tone.

MR. REARDON: --And the casket was exhumed this morning. It's now sitting in a special container at the Hardesty Funeral Home, which handled Stephanie's casket before, as you know, where it'll be transported on the plane Renee and I will be flying on Monday.

DARREN: (Long pause, slight nod, continues to stare ahead:) I see. (Pauses, voice showing a slight edge:) And I was going to be told this by Mrs. Reardon _Sunday_, where I'd have only less than a day to say my final goodbyes to Stephanie? (Scowls, turns to Mr. Reardon:) It's bad enough that I didn't know that you and your wife didn't come into town until just today, but then, that I'd also find out about your taking Stephanie this way, all of a sudden?!

MR. REARDON: (Drops eyebrow, even tone as he senses Darren's growing anger:) Now, hold on a minute, son. Renee and I didn't want to cause you anymore grief than you already had--

DARREN: (Interrupts:) --Oh, come on, Mr. Reardon! My grief's already been spent! The least you could have done is to have called me beforehand, (adds with a slight sneer:) or have your _wife_ do it, since you were too angry at me!

MR. REARDON: (Frowns, stands with Darren:) Dammit, Darren! (Retorts with **his** slight sneer:) You have a _new_ girlfriend, now, remember? (Darren glares) I figured that you'd want to spend your off-time with her!

DARREN: (Narrows eyes, warning tone:) Mr. Reardon, I thought we had gotten past this, why are you--

MR. REARDON: (Interrupts, frowns:) --NO! I--(sighs:) look, that's not what I'm meant! (Softens tone, sits back down:) At least not completely. I'm--sorry for not letting you know what we were going to do. (Pauses:) You're right. (Darren slowly loses his hardened expression, then sits back down beside him) We should've called you, or rather, I should've allowed Renee to call you. She wanted to, but I didn't let her. She then demanded to tell you on Sunday, and I grudgingly relented.

DARREN: (After a pause, nods:) Well, I guess there's no harm done, though I _am_ going to say goodbye to Stephanie one more time before you both take her back. I'll just do it on Saturday, as opposed to Sunday.

MR. REARDON: (Nod of his own:) Of course, I understand. (Pauses:) Will your _current_ girlfriend understand, though?

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) What do you mean?

MR. REARDON: Look, I and my wife didn't know this "Jane Lane" would be coming to town this weekend when we arrived. How do you think _she's_ going to react to your going to see Stephanie?

DARREN: (Pauses, ponders for an instant:) I--haven't considered that. But I think after I explain it to Jane, she'll understand why I have to do this. I told her once there will be a tiny part of me that'll always love Stephanie, and Jane understood that.

MR. REARDON: (Slightly wide-eyed:) _Really_? I'd think she might feel like a bit of a--(pauses:) "second wheel" to Stephanie's memory, (quickly adds to Darren's cocked eyebrow:) no offense.

DARREN: Jane's--not like that. She's really a pretty, cool, down-to-earth girl who doesn't care at all about my money, just me. (Smiles, looks off in space:) She's strong, independent, adventurous, carefree, has a great sense of humor and personality, loves life--

MR. REARDON: (Slight smirk:) --All like _Stephanie_, eh?

DARREN: (Gives him an even expression:) Jane's _not_ Stephanie, Mr. Reardon. (Pauses:) Really. There was only one. Yes, it's true that both are similar, in fact, it's why I like Jane. She has many of your daughter's wonderful qualities. Would _you_ want me to choose a girl _not_ like your daughter?

MR. REARDON: (Reflects on this, chuckles:) No, of course not, and you're right, there _was_ only one. Just make sure you don't try to "reincarnate" Stephanie through her, you understand--?

DARREN: (Slight smirk:) Just because Jane, you, and the whole world knows that I'm currently seeing a psychologist, doesn't mean that I'm crazy, sir. (Mr. Reardon chuckles) I know that though Jane and Stephanie are similar in many traits, they're still different people. I'm under no delusions.

MR. REARDON: Good. (Pauses, sighs, looks at watch:) Well, I guess we'd better get our women from Sean's, that is, if both haven't left yet. (Stands with Darren)

DARREN: (Realizes:) Agh! You're right! I hope Jane doesn't think that I'm not coming, and that she'll accept my apology for taking so long!

MR. REARDON: (After a moment, glances at Darren uneasily:) I'll also have to do some serious apologizing myself, not only to Renee and even to Sean for my idiotic behavior, (pauses, hesitates:) but to Jane Lane, as well.

DARREN: (Slight frown:) What do you mean? What did you do to Jane?

MR. REARDON: Not "do". "Said". I--mindlessly snapped off-handedly to your girlfriend about your "dumping" her when she came into Sean's looking depressed--

DARREN: (Snarls:) _What_? Mr. Reardon, you had no right--

MR. REARDON: (Frowns, interrupts:) --I _said_ that I was going to apologize to her, alright?! (Calms down:) I know she had nothing to do with Stephanie dying--(pauses, adds:) like you did. (Looks off:) I'm a moron, pure and simple, there's no denying _that_.

DARREN: (Pauses:) You're--not a moron, sir. Just a grieving father who's lost his daughter. Jane's a very forgiving person. She'll accept your apology.

MR. REARDON: Just as she'll accept your's. (Pauses:) If it's not too personal, why _did_ she come into Sean's so depressed?

DARREN: (Slight chuckle, sarcastic:) Thanks for reminding me of something _else_ I have to apologize to her for. Come on, I'll tell you on the way...(leaves with Mr. Reardon)

**********

_(Scene returns to Sean's, the same time)_

Jane cocked an eyebrow to Renee as she sat back in her chair.

JANE: (Sarcastic:) You mean, Stephanie was always on edge when she talked about Krystal to you guys? _Do_ tell.

RENEE: (Catches on to Jane's tone, smirks:) Yes, even though Krystal had backed off from Darren and didn't bother them, Stephanie was still wary of her motives, thinking that Krystal was trying to "intimidate" her when she said hello to them in the hallways, first at Orbison, then at Eastward. She'd tell Clifford and me sometimes when she came home, (with a subtle tone of pride:) though Stephanie refused to feel cowered. Krystal didn't do anything to break them up, as you've told me yourself, but it was just the way she was around them. Clifford and I sometimes ran across her, either in town, or once, in New York City. Each time, she came right up to us and politely said hello. During Stephanie's funeral, much to her credit, she was very respectful, and kept her distance--(pauses:) both from us, and Darren. It was creepy in a way when we met her those times, (frowns, looks off:) I can't quite explain it--

JANE: --You don't have to. I know what you're saying, I've felt that, and still do. (Pauses:) I wonder if Stephanie ever told Darren this?

RENEE: Probably, but like I've said, Krystal kept her distance from Stephanie and Darren, and Clifford and I weren't told anything. Look, as for your brother Trent and her, if Krystal really is up to something, it'll come out, eventually. Darren _does_ have a point in saying that it's their business. Whatever you do, do _not_ feel intimidated by her, both when you're with Darren, or of her being with your brother.

JANE: Soooo, I should just let this go?

RENEE: (Nods:) For now, yes, unless something "incredibly stunning" just comes up out of the blue. Look at your argument earlier with Darren over her. It wasn't over something that either of _you_ had done, it was over something _they_, meaning Krystal and Trent, had done. Even if you believe Krystal's doing this to "get back" at you for Darren, and it turns out to be true, don't allow that to ruin what you have with Darren, which is, as you've said, might be Krystal's motive. Darren will have to see Krystal for himself. As for your brother, he'll have to see Krystal for _him_self, too.

JANE: It's all a matter of standing back, and of seeing people's true motives beneath the surface. Is that what you're saying?

RENEE: Something like that, but who knows? Krystal might actually turn out to _really_ like your brother, (Jane gives her a minor eye-roll) it _is_ possible, you know, and he might rub off on her.

JANE: (Makes a face:) _Ugh_. Did you _have_ to use the word "rub" with my brother and her? I _don't_ wanna go there...

RENEE: (Laughs:) Sorry. In the meantime, just be there for your brother, when you can, especially if things turn out badly. That's all you can do.

JANE: (Slumps, quiet tone:) Yeah, what you're saying does make a lot of sense. (Looks up at Renee, smiles:) Thanks for the advice.

RENEE: (Returns the smile:) You're welcome. (Pauses:) I wish Stephanie could've met you. I think you two would've really liked each other--(adds in a nonchalant manner quickly, smirks:) after she'd been proposed to by Darren, of course. (Jane is dumbfounded, her mouth drops down) Darren probably told you that he had planned to marry her, right? (Jane only subtly nods, still dumbfounded) Don't be surprised, dear. A mother knows these things, especially when her daughter has that dreamy, dumbstruck look of love on her face as she speaks about her boyfriend.

JANE: (Finally snaps out of her mode:) _Whoa_. Well, I definitively would've liked to have met Stephanie, (grins:) though I dunno if my buddy Daria would've wanted to "share" her with me.

RENEE: (Inquisitive expression:) Oh? Is Darren's sister sort of the "possessive" type?

JANE: (Chuckles:) "Sort of" doesn't begin to cover it! You see--(looks off past Renee, notices:) heeeyyy, look who's finally shown up! (Renee turns, then frowns briefly at her husband as he and Darren come over, not only because of remembering Clifford's behavior earlier, but also that he's with Darren, and she's worried that something bad might've taken place between the two. Both women stand)

DARREN: (Small smile:) Hello, Mrs. Reardon. It's really good to see you again. (Hugs her)

RENEE: (Smiling as well, releases him:) The same for you, Darren. You're looking none the worse for wear.

DARREN: As do you. (Drops smile:) Jane, I'm sorry for--

JANE: (Interrupts, goes up to him, smirks:) --Hush. _I'm_ the one who's sorry for behaving like an idiot. I had no right to growl at that "Mrs. Deerfield"--

RENEE: (Raised eyebrows, cuts her off:) --_That_ was the "elderly woman"? Mrs. Abigail Deerfield? (Laughs:) What did she do, give you two a lecture about maintaining a "certain behavior" with each other while in public?

JANE: (Surprised with Darren:) Uhh, yeah, as a matter of fact, she did.

RENEE: (Laughs even harder:) Oh, that woman's _so_ old-fashioned! She means well, but she's got to back off sometimes! (Smirks to Darren:) She once told me during the bridge games we used to play that she thought you and Stephanie had gotten "too cozy" when she saw you both around town, such as when you two held hands, and held one another around the waist--

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Really? I wonder why she never came over to us like she did Jane and me?

RENEE: Perhaps because she knew Stephanie better than Jane, (pauses, adds:) and because I politely told her to mind her own business when it came to our daughter, telling Abigail that I trusted Stephanie and Darren.

JANE: (Cuts eyes to Darren:) Well, still, I wanna stop by her house when we leave here, and apologize to her anyway, okay? I'd want her to get to know _me_ better so we won't have any, uh, "misunderstandings" in the future.

DARREN: Sure, Jane.

RENEE: (Turns to Clifford, who's been silent, harder expression:) _Speaking_ of "misunderstandings"...

CLIFFORD: (To Renee, contrite:) I'm sorry for my behavior, honey. I was an idiot. Please forgive me.

RENEE: (Small smile:) Forgiven. (Gently turns him to Jane:) Now her.

CLIFFORD: (Same tone:) I'm sorry for what I said, Jane. (Pauses:) Really.

JANE: (Smiles:) Hey, it's okay. You're forgiven, too. (Darren smiles)

RENEE: So, you two have been talking to each other all of this time?

CLIFFORD: Yeah, honey. We met out on the street, then went off someplace. (Grins to Darren, and vice-versa:) We had a verbal tussle or two, but we worked out our differences. (Pauses:) Darren knows about Stephanie, you don't have to tell him. (Renee appears relieved)

DARREN: (To Jane:) I told Mr. Reardon that I wanted to say goodbye to her tomorrow for a final time, if that's okay.

JANE: (Holds him, smiles:) Of course it is. Do you want to go alone?

DARREN: (Slight frown, ponders:) Actually, I'd like for you to come with me, if you're up to it. I want to tell her about you.

JANE: (Taken aback with the others for a moment, then smiles slowly:) Oh, sure. I'd like that.

DARREN: (Grins:) Thanks. (Pauses, looks around:) So, I'm guessing I'm the only one who hasn't eaten anything recently, am I right?

JANE: Yep, basically, though _I'm_ starting to crave a banana split. You wanna grab some grub here?

DARREN: (Nods:) Might as well. Henri's off tonight, like just about everybody else, and I don't feel like making a snack myself. (To Clifford and Renee:) If you two aren't doing anything pressing, maybe we can all get to talk a little more before you two leave--?

RENEE: I'm starting to want something sweet to eat myself. Clifford?

CLIFFORD: (Grins:) Hell, why not? I'm in a pie a la mode mood! Everything's my treat, including your meal, Darren, and I'm not taking "no" for an answer, even though you can afford it! (Realizes, turns pale:) Oh, crap! The bill! I've got to--

RENEE: (Chuckles with Jane, interrupts:) --Relax, dear, it's covered...(a smiling Sean comes over from the bar in the background)

**********

_(Scene changes to the mansion, two hours later. It's now dark outside)_

Jane and Darren entered the foyer with their bags from the art shop.

JANE: I'm glad Mrs. Deerfield accepted my apology. She actually seems to be a really nice lady.

DARREN: She is. I think she has a tendency to uh, "include" herself in people's business more because she's a widow, and has nothing else to occupy her time. (Pauses:) Her husband died several years ago, and I think she's a little lonely.

JANE: (Sad expession:) Oh. (Ponders, brightens:) Hey, maybe we can invite her to the mansion once in awhile, you know--? (Darren cocks an eyebrow, surprised) Just to shoot the breeze, and help her out with anything, so she won't feel so lonely?

DARREN: (After a moment, slight smile:) Sure, why not? Most of her friends have either passed away, or have moved to Florida or Arizona. I'd like that.

JANE: I also like that you're gonna keep in touch with the Reardons. They're really nice people, too.

DARREN: Oh, yeah, they are, Jane. (Adds, slight smile:) They are...

Elenor came from the side, taking their bags.

ELENOR: Good evening, Master Darren, Jane.

JANE: Yo.

DARREN: Elenor. I guess you're the only one left here, tonight?

ELENOR: Yes, Master Darren. Claude just left a few minutes ago. Jane, Daria called a few hours ago, and wanted you to call her when you came in. I attempted to give her Master Darren's cell phone number, but she indicated that she wanted to speak to you only, and that she'd wait. (Jane and Darren glance at each other) She said it was very important. (Leaves up the grand stairs)

JANE: (Looks up after her:) Thanks, Elenor. I wonder what Daria wants to speak to me about?

DARREN: (Smirks:) My middle sister must have already gotten tired of Tom's company, and just wants her best friend back. (Jane smirks) Ah, it's just as well. I think I'm going to bowl a game or two in the gameroom. Want to join me after your call?

JANE: (Smiles:) Just try to keep me away. Mind if I use your cell phone? I left mine back in Lawndale because the battery's run down. I haven't had the time to recharge it, yet.

DARREN: (Grins as he pulls out his cell phone from his pants pocket:) You irresponsible girl, you. ("Admonishing shake" of phone at her:) What have I told you about those vital cell phone battery recharges?

JANE: (Returns grin, playfully snatches his phone:) Dunno. I guess I'd forgotten between all of those making out sessions. (Darren chuckles) See you in a few. (Kisses him. Darren leaves)

Jane opened the cell phone and dialed.

**********

_(Scene fast forwards to Sunday afternoon. The limo taking Jane back to Maness's airport stops in front of the castle-like McKinna mansion)_

The driver got out of the limo, and opened the door for Jane, who emerged. She wore a stoic expression.

JANE: (In a stoic tone as well:) I won't be long, thanks.

Jane went up to the ornate front door, and rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened, revealing none other than Rory McKinna. He stared at Jane for an instant, then slowly smiled. Inside, Jane felt as if she wanted to throw up, but kept a straight face.

RORY: (Delighted expression and tone:) Why, _hello_, Jane! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

JANE: (Slightly less, but still-stoic tone:) Um, hi, Rory. Actually, I'm here on business. Is Krystal in, by any chance?

RORY: Yeah, she is, in her room. I think she's studying. C'mon in. (Jane enters. Rory shuts the door behind her:) Normally, I'd let the servants answer the door, but it's their day off. There's no one here but me and my sister. (Casual tone, rolls eyes:) Our folks are off to another function, or something. Can I get you something to drink?

JANE: (Puts hand up:) Ah, no, I won't be staying long. I just wanted to speak to your sister for a few minutes. I--(pauses:) er, told Darren that I wanted to say hello to her before I left, and stuff.

RORY: (After a moment:) Sure. Just a minute. (Walks to the bottom of the stairs:) HEY, SIS! (Jane winces) JANE LANE'S HERE TO SPEAK TO YOU!

There was a pause, then Krystal appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a white jogging suit. She smiled as she spotted Jane, who kept her stoic expression. Krystal casually came down the stairs, stopping in front of Jane.

KRYSTAL: (Smiles, "oblivious":) Why, hello, Jane! This is a surprise! I assume you've just come from Darren's?

JANE: (Still with the stoic tone:) Hey, Krystal. Yeah, I'm on my way home, but I needed to come here for a few minutes. (Cuts eyes over to Rory for an instant:) Uh, may I speak to you in private?

KRYSTAL: What? Oh, sure. ("Sweet" tone that infers no arguments:) Rory, do you mind--?

RORY: (Slight smirk:) No, of course not, sis. I'll be upstairs doing some "studying" of my own. (Grins:) Jane, it was nice to see you again. Excuse me. (Leaves up the stairs, then out of sight)

After witnessing Rory's exit, Krystal turned back to Jane with her "oblivious" smile. Jane, however, still wore her stoic expression.

KRYSTAL: What did you want to speak to me about, Jane? (Before Jane can speak:) Oh, before you do, did you know that Trent was with me upstate on Friday? I assumed Darren told you? (In a "matter-of-fact" tone:) I had no classes on that day, and I decided to ask your brother on the spur of the moment. (Grins, "excited" tone:) He jumped at the chance to go with me! Trent loved the Adirondacks so much, that we're planning to go again!

JANE: (After a moment, in the same stoic tone:) Yeah, Darren told me you two decided to go off someplace, though he didn't know that you had went there. (Pauses:) I'm glad you both enjoyed yourselves. (Pauses:) Krystal, I want to ask you a question.

KRYSTAL: ("Innocent" expression and tone:) A "question"? What "question", Jane?

JANE: (After a moment:) What's a "Sty Lark"?

KRYSTAL: (Stares at Jane, "oblivious" look again, betraying no emotion:) Huh? What did you say? "Skylark"?

JANE: "Sty Lark". "Skylark" was a car. (Pauses:) Have you ever heard of that?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, "ponders":) Ummmm, noooo, I've never heard of it. (Pauses:) Is it a bird of some sort? What is it?

JANE: (Thought v.o.: Uh-**huh**...:) Apparently, it's something of a code word in the form of an anagram. (Pauses:) You _do_ know what an "anagram" is, don't you?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, "ponders" again:) Um, let's see--an anagram is a word or phrase that's made by transposing the letters of another word or phrase, right?

JANE: (Nods head:) Very good. (Pauses:) Do you know what you get when you take the letters in "Sty Lark", and transpose them around? (Pauses:) _Think_ carefully.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, "ponders" yet again:) Uhhhh, "Krystal"?

JANE: (Grins:) Correctamundo! Now, here's another question: You ever heard of a "Sesame"?

KRYSTAL: (Stares at Jane for an instant, shakes head slowly:) There's--sesame seed buns, Sesame Street--(frowns, "confused":) Jane, why are you asking all of these questions? What's going on?

JANE: (Narrows eyes:) You're still playing this game, aren't you, Krystal?

KRYSTAL: (Cocked eyebrow:) "Game"? _What_ "game"? What in the hell are you talking about, Jane? You're not making any sense!

JANE: (Pauses, nods:) Okay, if you don't know what's going on, then I'm not gonna push it anymore. (Pauses:) I want you to know that _I'm_ not gonna play the game, Krystal. If you wanna see Trent, then that's your business. When I get back to Lawndale, I'm going to tell him that I'm happy for him, and hope that things work out between you two. I'm not going to inquire to Sesame about whether or not she knows you, because quite frankly for some reason, I think she'd _not_ tell me what I wanna know...

Krystal narrowed her eyes, then walked right up to Jane's face. Jane, for her part, was as steady as a rock.

KRYSTAL: I really don't know what sort of gobbledygook you're babbling, Jane, but for some reason of _my_ own, I think this has something to do with your brother--

JANE: (Slight narrowing of eyes:) Yeah, you're right, it does. Krystal, I'm just gonna say this out straight: Do _not_ hurt Trent, whatever happens in your relationship. He's an innocent party in all of this. He hasn't done anything to you, except like you, that's all. If you do, I don't give a damn about how much kung fu, jujitsu, or whatever the hell else martial arts that you know, I _will_ respectfully kick your ass.

Krystal gave Jane a look of stunned incredulity, then gave a sharp laugh. Jane, for her part, remained stoic.

KRYSTAL: (Nods:) Uh-huh, okay. Brave words. If that's how you feel, Jane, then I guess there's nothing more to say, is there?

JANE: Nope, that's about it.

KRYSTAL: Does Darren know about this?

JANE: (Smirks:) I thought there was nothing more to say.

KRYSTAL: (Smirks as well:) Changed my mind. A girl's free to do that, you know.

JANE: (Hopeful expression, cocks an eyebrow:) Does that mean what I think it means?

KRYSTAL: (Cold grin:) Oh, no, not _that_. I have some big plans for your brother, Jane. You see, I really _do_ like him, and I want to see him and his group do well in their music.

JANE: I see. (Pauses:) Okey-dokey. Oh, and if _you_ wanna tell Darren about "Sty Lark", then be my guest. See you in two weeks. 'Bye, and I'll find my own way out. (Leaves. The door shuts with the sound of finality)

Krystal stared at the door stoically for a long moment while the sound of the limo leaving from the outside could be heard. After another moment, Krystal looked up, and spoke through clenched teeth.

KRYSTAL: I--CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I GAVE THAT--THAT--BITCH $15,000 OF MY OWN MONEY FOR NOTHING! (From the top of the stairs, there's a giggling sound. Krystal glares:) RORY, I KNOW YOU WERE LISTENING, BUT SHUT THE HELL UP ANYWAY, OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY ASS, I MEAN IT!

Rory appeared from around the corner upstairs, still giggling. Krystal gave him a killer glare, then immediately stomped her way up the stairs. Rory, however, continued to giggle, then put up his hand as Krystal reached the top. She stopped, but still had the killer glare.

RORY: (Calming down, wipes his eyes:) H-Hang on, sis! W-Wait a second, okay? L-Let me speak!

KRYSTAL: (Cold tone:) Oh, I'll kick your ass anyway, but go on, what are your last words?

RORY: (Suddenly looking **very** serious:) No--oo, no, I think I've had enough of having my ass kicked by you, little sister. From this point on, it's not going to happen again.

KRYSTAL: (Giving him the same expression of incredulity as she gave Jane:) EXcuse me? What did you say?

RORY: (Scowls:) You heard me, you bitch. I'm not going to let you kick my ass anymore. (Pauses:) _Ever_ again. (Grins:) I've been waiting to let you know this, and damn it, Jane's arrival here has given me some serious blackmail ammo.

KRYSTAL: (Cracks knuckles:) Oh, you mean spill the beans to Darren about "Sty Lark", is that it? And how exactly is this miracle going to happen, brother dear? Have you forgotten that I know _you're_ dealing in the drug trade? All I have to do is call "Mummy", or "Daddy", or even worse, the police, and you're _so_ in it. To me, this looks like a Russian standoff.

RORY: (Waves finger:) Ah-ah, I'm not in the drug-dealing business anymore, Krystal. (Krystal cocks an eyebrow) You see, I've decided that it's not worth it for me anymore. I've--(pauses:) turned over my "trade" to others, and I've decided to become a clean, straight hombre. You won't be able to prove a damn thing to our folks or to the police about what I did, I made sure of _that_. Oh, and let's not forget something else I'm gonna hold over you, sis: Remember when we came back from the Caribbean?

KRYSTAL: (Narrows eyes, uneasy expression:) Yeah--? What about it?

RORY: I seemed to recall that our daddy wanted to make a quick little stop in Washington, DC before we came back home, you know, to speak to our local Congressman about some sort of legislation that affected the family business, am I right?

KRYSTAL: (Still with the uneasy expression:) Riiight. (Pauses:) So--?

RORY: So, I seem to recall that you wanted to make a little " shopping trip" to Baltimore, (frowns:) while I had to stay with our folks because I didn't have the moolah like you did because you drained most of it from me, and you didn't want me to go with you. Anyway, how long did you stay--? A day?

KRYSTAL: Get to the point, Rory.

RORY: I don't remember that you brought anything back with you when you returned, and guess what? Baltimore's only a hop, skip, and jump away from Lawndale. (Puts hand up to face, "gasps":) Oh, _dear_! You went to Lawndale posing as "Sty Lark", didn't you? (Krystal stays silent) I've wondered how you were able to get this "Sesame" girl to work for you.

KRYSTAL: (Frowns:) Rory, I'm warning you--

RORY: (Now to her face, interrupts:) --No, sis, I'm warning _you_: Stay the hell out of my business from now on, or I _will_ tell not only Darren what you did, but I'll confirm to Jane that you did go to Lawndale, I'll do it, and before you say that she'll laugh in my face, I think she'll believe me because I'll be ever-so-accurate in telling her about our little side-trip that you so conviently had forgotten to tell Darren. I think she'd be _very_ interested in that! (Pauses:) And since I'm no longer in the drug-dealing business, you can forget about getting anymore extortion money from me! You'll have to settle for our folks just giving you all of their money, as opposed to me! (Turns from her, stops, then turns back:) Oh, and one more thing: If I wanna see the little "Nibblet" that's Stacy Rowe, then _that's_ my "business" as well, you got that?!

KRYSTAL: (After a long pause:) Looks as if you've covered all of your bases. (Pauses:) I'm impressed. (Pauses:) Really. How are you going to get _your_ money since you've gotten out of the drug business?

RORY: (Slight smirk:) Why don't you let _me_ worry about that, sis? (Pauses:) One thing I _do_ know though--don't bother trying to overhear my phone calls, or hack my computer like you did when you discovered my drug-dealing. That won't work this time, I promise you that. I've covered _those_ bases, too. (Pauses, "pitied" expression:) You know, you've had a pretty bad weekend, haven't you, sis? (Grins:) Oh, well, it'll get better with your new boyfriend, won't it? Ciao. (Goes in his room)

Krystal stared after her brother.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: You've won **this** battle, brother dear, but I'm a patient girl, not just with you, but with Jane as well. [Smirks] I think I'll be visiting Trent in Lawndale in the near future, anyway. I wonder if Darren has enough room on his plane when **he** visits his folks...?)

**********

Whew! More foreshadowing! This "Sidebar" was much longer than "Sty Lark" obviously, but I hope it was worth it. They'll be another "Sidebar" before "Return Engagement", called "Sister Pact", set the following week. Yes, it's about when Daria and Quinn visit Darren. Look for it, though I can't exactly promise when it'll come out, but it will! Please let me know what you think.

Final note: I'd like to give a special thanks to all of my betareaders, Robert Nowall, RedlegRick, and Mistress Thea. I appreciate it, people.

Finished 6/21/03


End file.
